Beach jam, holidays and birthdays!
by Grace-1997
Summary: Vacation story for my season 4 but you can also read it, when you didn't read my season! Laura's best from L.A. invites them for two weeks over to L.A. to her huge summer house to stay there with the whole gang. The relationships are fresh, the weather is good and a big beach jam and the birthday from Logan and Laura is about to come! I don't own anything! :D COMPLETED!
1. Infos at first

** Hay guys! I actually wanted to make an extra long episode at my season 4 again, but since it'll be like 10 parts or so, i'll make it as a spin off story here, with the same characters and the same couples! It's like a movie for Shake it up (Like Made in Japan but with an other storyline) and the gang will go to L.A.! :D**

**This will also be with the POV's from the gang!**

**First of all i give you the summary, a little part of it and some infos, so you can also read it, if you didn't read my season 4! :) (even though, i would be happy if you do that and maybe also leave a review)**

* * *

**Start infos:**

**New characters:**

**1)Laura Hunter**

**-16**

**-Logan's twin sister.**

**-Brown long hair, brown eyes and skinny**

**- Best friends with Cece and Rocky, also friends with the rest of the gang**

**- Good at school **

**-They didn't live together, until their mom died and Laura had to move from L.A. to Chicago to her dad and Logan.**

**- Logan and her couldn't stand each other at first but they made up not to long ago.**

**-She's together with Gunther. (Ex- boyfriend is Ty) **

**-She's really outgoing, says always what she thinks **

**-Make up- artist at Shake it up- Chicago**

**2) Sarah Carter**

**- 16**

**-Lives in L.A.**

**- Blonde, green eyes and skinny**

**- Laura's best friend from L.A. and the ex- girlfriend from Logan**

**- Also always says, what's on her mind and sometimes you have the feeling she can read your mind, because she has good people skills**

**- She knows what she wants and she doesn't let herself down because of anyone**

**- You shouldn't make bad jokes with her. S****he's actually a nice person but she always knows, how to defend herself**

**- She always gets what she wants**

**- She has the best advices, a 16 years old girl can give you**

**_Well the rest of the characters are also at the normal Shake it up or also new, for everyone who has read my season 4! :D_  
**

**3) Mark Colpress (I add him here, since he's only mentioned at Future it up)**

**- 17**

**- Brown hair and brown eyes**

**- Rocky's boyfriend**

**- His job is animator at the hospital to help his dad and the handicapped or sick kids there**

**- Nice guy, does everything for people in need or the people he loves**

**- Good in sports like marathon or something like this **

**- Not yet in the gang, since the only time he met all of them was also the time , were Logan and Cece made out for the first time. (To really understand that, you have to read the episode 'Confusion it up!')**

* * *

**Summary:**

**Gunther is together with Laura, Logan with Cece, Ty with Tinka and Mark with Rocky. All are happy with their boyfriends/girlfriends and it could't get any better. Laura loves Chicago so far, but she also misses L.A. and her old friends. Then Sarah calls her and tells her to come down to L.A. for a week to the holiday house from her parents and spend the two weeks off from school with her! The gang is also invited plus Mark and they're all super excited but what will happen at L.A. at the beach? Will the happy couples stay happy or will jealously come around because of the exes and the really hot weather at L.A.? Also there is going to be a beach jam with dancing and singing. Will the gang join and win it? Also Logan's and Laura's birthday is in this two weeks..**

* * *

**First part**

**At the Hunter's apartment**

**Laura's POV:**

I was sitting in my room on my bed, thinking. It was now a good time, since i moved here from L.A. and it happened so much. I mean i already have an ex here, moved one time back to L.A. and almost killed my brother (not really, but i felt like it). Well, now i'm together with Gunther (best boyfriend ever!) and Logan and i are friends again after all the fighting. It was better that way, especially since he was my twin and we actually really cared for each other.

I just... I just sometimes miss L.A.

Well, the most i miss my mom, but she's dead.

Then i also miss Sarah, my best friend there.

I miss her crazy nature and the fact, that she always knew, what to do.

She helped me with Ty and she let me stay at hers as i went back to L.A.

She was always there for me.

Sure i had new best friends here, but we were still phoning and i miss her like crazy.

Suddenly, as if she could read my mind , my phone ringed with her number on it.

I grinned wide and picked up.

**_Phone conversation (AN: Sarah: italic, Laura: normal)_**

''Sarah!'' , i cried excited in to the phone. ''How are you, bestie?''

Sarah chuckled at the other line and replied: _''I'm perfect, as always. You? How is it with your new boyfriend?''_

I laughed and said: ''I'm perfect , too and he's, too. I miss you!''

Sarah put on some fake crying and then told me: _'' I miss you , too!''_

_''But...'' _, she added cheerfully. _'' I have some good news!''_

I raised confused an eyebrow and asked: ''What for news?''

_''We have here a huge holiday summer house at L.A. and well, i know that it's not summer yet but we have weather like summer! I also know that you and Logan are getting along again and since you both have birthday at the weeks off, i want to invite you and your gang to our summer house for the weeks off from school! Please say yes! I want to celebrate the birthday of my bestie with her!'', _she pleaded the last sentence and i chuckled.

''Of course i want to come! Well, i still have to ask the rest of the gang, but i'm sure that they'll love it!'' , i replied.

Sarah squealed and then told me: _''Perfect. Call me, when they all said yes. I'll give you more information then! I'll have to go, bye!''_

_**Phone conversation end**_

I also said bye to her and then the other line went dead.

I sighed happily.

This was amazing!

Well, i still have to ask the gang, but i'm sure that they'll love it!

* * *

**I know it was short because of the background infos before and everything but i hope you guys like it and leave a lot of reviews! Couples are Cogan, Rark, Lunther (Gunther/Laura) and Tynka like in the actual season! :D **


	2. News

**Hey Guys! Hehe! :) I was like really happy about 10 reviews at this, that i already write on! :D **

**Thanks for the many reviews and i really hope, that people, who didn't read my season 4 are also reading it :)**

**Well, i hope you'll enjoy the first real chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**At the Jone's apartment**

**Cece's POV:**

I was at home with Logan, on the couch ,cuddling and waiting for Rocky and her boyfriend Mark. We both had boyfriends since two weeks now and i still didn't see her new flame. Well, but also was really distracted by Logan. Oh my god, we're only together since two weeks but i already can't be a long time without him. Well, but our relationship was not like most couples, constantly making out or anything. We didn't kiss often but we really had the perfect relationship in my opinion. Even though, it was still hard to believe, that that really happened but i couldn't be more happy.

I sighed happily and snuggled closer to him.

He looked down at me and raised an eyebrow.

''Did i miss something?'' , he asked.

I chuckled and replied: ''No, you didn't miss anything. I'm just really happy to be here with you.''

He smiled at me with his heart melting smile and then told me: ''I'm happy to be here with you, too. I'd rather be here then anywhere else.''

Awwww. Before i could response, there was a knock on the door.

I groaned because our moment was ruined but walked to the door.

Logan still sat at the couch.

In front of the door, stood Rocky with a boy, which must be Mark.

They stepped in to the apartment.

I grinned wide at them and greeted them: ''Hey Rocky!''

Then i added looking at the cute boy besides Rocky: ''You must be Mark! Nice to meet you!''

Mark nodded, smiling back and then replied: ''And you're Cece and Logan. Best friend and a good friend of Rocky and a couple.''

Logan now also stood up and walked up to us, raising an eyebrow at him.

''You're right. How do you know that?'' , Logan asked confused.

Mark and Rocky started laughing and i stared confused at them, as well as Logan.

They came down from the laughing and then Mark told us: ''Sorry... It's just, i already saw you guys one time. Well, but you were shouting at each other that time and then made out. You didn't notice me.''

I went bright red. That was embarrassing.

Logan and i were so caught in to each other in that moment that we didn't even notice the new boyfriend from Rocky.

Mark just chuckled again and i wanted to say something, as suddenly there was a knock on the door.

I rushed relieved to the door, where Laura stood in front of it.

Rocky laughed again at my sudden reaction but didn't say anything.

''Hey Laura!'' , i greeted her cheerfully.

She chuckled and replied: ''Hey guys! I have some awesome news! Well, we still have to wait until Tinka, G-''

''We're here!'' , Deuce told her, appearing behind her along with Dina, Gunther, Tinka and Ty.

Good news? I wanted to know what she meant!

Laura chuckled and then said to us: ''Let's sit down and i'll tell you the good news!''

We all nodded and sit down in the living room on the couch, floor etc.

As we all had sat down, Tinka exclaimed: ''Please finally tell us the good news!''

Laura chuckled, while Gunther who sat besides her, laid an arm around her.

She replied: ''Calm down, Tinka. I will. You all still know my best friend Laura from L.A.?''

We all nodded and i could see Logan stir a little at the mention of his ex.

Well, him and Sarah weren't really best friends.

I nudged him in the side and he smiled.

''Well... She invited us all and with all i really mean all... Yes , Logan and Mark, too! To stay the two weeks, we have holidays over at the huge summer house in L.A. her family has!'' , she shouted excited.

Oh my god! That was awesome.

**Logan's POV:**

''Well... She invited us all and with all i really mean all... Yes , Logan and Mark, too! To stay the two weeks, we have holidays over at the huge summer house in L.A. her family has!'' , Laura shouted excited. I made a face. Sarah and i weren't really friends and i didn't know, if this was such a good idea. Cece squealed along with the other girls and the rest of the gang grinned wide.

Laura asked, laughing: ''I guess, you like the idea?''

Everyone nodded, except me.

Laura looked at me questioning and Cece nudged me.

I sighed and questioned her: ''Do you really think, she also want me to come?''

Laura narrowed her eyes and replied: ''Logan... I know, that you guys don't really like each other anymore but she said you can also come and it'll be awesome.''

Everybody else nodded and Cece looked pleading at me, whispering in to my ear: ''Please, come with us, Babe! It's also while your birthday...''

A shiver went through my spine at Cece's breath on my ear and i sighed.

I shouldn't be so stupid and let myself ruin such a great vacation.

Everybody was waiting for my answer.

I groaned and told them: ''Fine. I'm coming with you to L.A.!''

''Yes!'' , Cece squealed and kissed my cheek.

I smirked.

''That cries for celebration at Crusty's with a pizza!'' , Deuce cried.

''Wait a moment!'' , Ty shouted. ''We still have to ask our parents.''

Everyone groaned. That was the breaking point.

''Well, Logan and i don't have to ask anymore... I already asked dad and he also called Georgia, who called Marcie and she called Tinka's mom. Means only Deuce , Dina and Mark have to ask.'' , Laura told us.

I rolled my eyes at my sister.

She already planned out the whole thing.

''My dad wants me to go away over the holidays anyway!'' , Mark told us chuckling. ''He thinks, i'm working to much.''

Rocky chuckled as well and replied: ''You do.''

He laughed, put an arm around her and kissed her hair.

Deuce said: ''My dad was like the same. Well, not because of the working but still and Dina and i wanted to go together somewhere anyway.''

Laura grinned wide and then told us: ''Well, then it's settled!''

**Ty's POV:**

Laura grinned wide and then told us: ''Well, then it's settled!'' We all cheered and Tinka started squealing. I chuckled and tried to calm her down. The girls acted like four years old because of this. Well, we really owned Sarah and also Laura for that one.

We were just about to go to Crusty's as suddenly something hit me.

Laura and i weren't really talking to each other and we really had to clear the whole thing finally out.

I had to talk to her.

I hated this.

We wanted to stay best friends. What happened to that promise?

Tinka looked questioning at me, as i sighed and i told her what's wrong.

She nodded.

''You really have to talk to her. You're two of my best friends and we're going on holidays together. It can't go on like this!'' , she told me.

I nodded and walked up to Laura.

The others seemed to kinda understand, what'll happen now and Rocky said: ''Well, we're going already to Crusty's. See you guys soon!''

Then they rushed out of the door.

Laura looked confused at me and i told her: ''We have to talk, Laura.''


	3. Let's go!

**Hey Guys! Thank you sooo much for all the reviews! I was sooooo happy about them and loved them all! xx**

**Well, i hope you guys like the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Happy Birthday to the best little brother ever :) xx**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**At the Jone's apartment**_

_**Ty's POV:**_

_Laura and i weren't really talking to each other and we really had to clear the whole thing finally out._

_I had to talk to her._

_I hated this._

_We wanted to stay best friends. What happened to that promise?_

_Tinka looked questioning at me, as i sighed and i told her what's wrong._

_She nodded._

_''You really have to talk to her. You're two of my best friends and we're going on holidays together. It can't go on like this!'' , she told me._

_I nodded and walked up to Laura._

_The others seemed to kinda understand, what'll happen now and Rocky said: ''Well, we're going already to Crusty's. See you guys soon!''_

_Then they rushed out of the door._

_Laura looked confused at me and i told her: ''We have to talk, Laura.''_

* * *

**Laura's POV:**

After everyone except Ty and me rushed out, i looked confused at him. He just told me: ''We have to talk, Laura.'' Oh gosh. I knew exactly, what he wanted to talk about. We barely even talked to each other since the break up. Not even at the creepy dinner at the Hessenheffer's. We said, we'll stay friends but you couldn't really say, that we're friends right now. Well, even though i wanted us to be friends.

Best friends, we said as we broke up and now?

I sighed and replied: ''I know.''

We sat down on the couch, across from each other and neither of us knew, how to start the conversation.

Why was this so hard?

It's not like we're still in to each other.

He looked at me questioning and then asked me: ''Do you hate me, Laura?''

I looked shocked at him.

I could never hate Ty.

I shook my head and replied: ''Ty, i could never hate you. Sure, it happened a lot but i still like you as a friend it was just-''

''Weird, awkward, tense, creepy?'' , Ty suggested and i had to chuckle.

I nodded and said: ''Yeah, kinda all four and more but i'm not angry at you. It was just awkward and all the other things, like you said.''

Ty now also chuckled and he told me: ''Well, i wouldn't have against going past all this. I really like you as a friend, too and i hate it to not talk to you. Besides we're going to spend two whole weeks at L.A. with the gang together and it would creep me out.''

I nodded and then asked: ''Friends?''

He stood up and stretched his arms out and replied: ''Friends.''

I stood up and we hugged.

It felt really good to know, that everything was okay again.

**A week later at the Jone's apartment**

**Cece's POV:**

I was just at home, sitting on the couch and waiting for Logan to come out of the bathroom. Logan was still under the shower. He slept over here (in Flynn's room of course) and it was only 6 a.m. but we wanted to be there early, tomorrow. My mom only allowed it, since she hadn't late shift and we had to go early this morning. It was so cool! Logan and had a car for us alone, to drive to L.A. Yes, we decided to drive with the car there. A lot of us hated flying and it was also easier that way. Tinka, Ty, Rocky and Mark were in one car and Deuce, Dina, Laura and Gunther in one. Logan and i were in his car.

Well, but i couldn't wait for the drive.

Well, my mom just walked out of her room, since she had shift on 7.30 a.m.

She smiled at me, on the couch and i smiled back, still half asleep.

It was a little bit to early, for me to be in my cheerfully mood.

''Morning, sweetheart.'' , she greeted me and i just nodded.

She chuckled at me and then added: ''You still have enough time to sleep in the car.''

That was an other advantage, that Logan would drive.

I could sleep.

I didn't sleep really much that night out of excitement but Logan passed already out, as we were watching a movie in the early evening.

I chuckled at the thought.

He looked so cute, sleeping.

I was still daydreaming about Logan as my mom snapped her fingers in front of my face and told me: '' Cece!''

I shrugged back and looked guilty at her.

''Sorry. '' , i said to her and she laughed again.

Then Logan came out of the room, with his suitcases and he smiled at me.

I grinned back and got immediately lost in his brown eyes.

My mom chuckled and then meant: ''Well, i'm going to get ready now. I'll see you guys in two weeks then. Don't do anything forbidden and Cece, you know the rules!''

I nodded at my mom.

She hugged us both one last time and then went in to her room.

Logan walked up to me, kissed my cheek and greeted me: ''Good morning.''

I blushed and replied: ''Good morning to you, too. Let's eat something for breakfast and then let's finally go to L.A.''

He nodded and we went in to the kitchen for breakfast.

We ate in silence and as we were finished and stood up, Logan squeezed my hand and said: ''I can't wait for the next 24 hours.''

I laughed and asked him: ''Don't forget. I also have my driving license now. If you can't anymore, just let me drive.''

Logan chuckled and then replied: ''I know, but i want to drive, Cece.''

I smiled at him and he smiled back.

We just stood there, staring in to each other eyes for a while.

I couldn't help it, but get lost in to his beautiful brown eyes...

He grinned and leaned down .

I got on my toes and met him halfway in a kiss.

I felt tingling in my whole body and he smiled in to the kiss.

He put my arms around me and i put my arms in his hair

Just as he wanted to depend the kiss, Flynn came out of his room and made puking- voices, asking us: ''Didn't you want to go?''

Logan and i broke apart laughing and Logan said to me: ''Let's go.''

I nodded, hugged Flynn one last time and then we took our things and walked to his car.

I just was about to walk in to the car, as Logan came up to me and kissed me one last time.

''Some energy for the drive.'' , he told me chuckling and i blushed again.

Then we went in to the car.

I really couldn't wait for the next two weeks.

I love Sarah for doing that for us.

This is going to be amazing without a doubt.


	4. Arriving at the summer house

**Hey Guys! Thank you sooo much for all the reviews! I was sooooo happy about them and loved them all! xx**

**Well, i hope you guys like the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Cece's POV:**_

_I got on my toes and met him halfway in a kiss._

_I felt tingling in my whole body and he smiled in to the kiss._

_He put my arms around me and i put my arms in his hair._

_Just as he wanted to depend the kiss, Flynn came out of his room and made puking- voices, asking us: ''Didn't you want to go?''_

_Logan and i broke apart laughing and Logan said to me: ''Let's go.''_

_I nodded, hugged Flynn one last time and then we took our things and walked to his car._

_I just was about to walk in to the car, as Logan came up to me and kissed me one last time._

_''Some energy for the drive.'' , he told me chuckling and i blushed again._

_Then we went in to the car._

_I really couldn't wait for the next two weeks._

_I love Sarah for doing that for us._

_This is going to be amazing without a doubt._

* * *

**At the summer house before the others come**

**Sarah's POV:**

I was sitting in the kitchen of the three- stories summer house of my parents and waiting for the gang to come. Ty, Tinka, Laura and Gunther (yes, i knew who drove with who) should be there soon and Cece and the others in 3 hours or so. I skyped with all of them two days ago and they were so excited, like me. It was huge and it was especially perfect for a huge birthday party. I mean, my best friend is going to be 17 and her twin brother.

Well, Logan and i didn't really get along with each other but Laura and him, again and i didn't want to be the one, who's always angry and so on.

I also didn't want to ruin my vacation with this gang because of him.

Those guys are all pretty cool and i really own them, for helping Laura so much.

I sighed and then my thoughts went back to Logan.

We really acted like stupid little teenagers, as we broke up.

Maybe, it was time for a change.

He had a new girlfriend and i, well i also had a boyfriend.

David, he should also come tomorrow.

We were together since two weeks now.

Laura and Logan also knew him.

It was Logan's best friend, as he still lived in L.A.

Well, i got in to contact with him again and then we kinda came together.

Laura didn't know about this , so far but i'll tell her, when David is also there tomorrow.

I was still lost in thoughts, as suddenly the doorbell rang.

I chuckled as i heard Gunther's voice from outside : ''Are you sure, that this is the right adress?''

Before someone could answer, i opened the door and replied: ''I don't know, Gunther . Belongs to who you wanted to go.''

**A few minutes ago**

**Laura's POV:**

Gunther, Deuce , Dina and i just went out of the car, before the adress, Sarah gave us. The cars of Logan and Ty weren't there yet. Weird. Logan and Cece started driving two hours before us. Well, they probably got 'distracted'. I was so excited to see my best friend again and the house, really was huge. Behind the house was also a swimming - pool, or at least it looked like one and a huge, beautiful garden. The others looked also amazed , except Dina, who knew something like this to well.

''Wow. You didn't tell me, that your best friend is rich!'' , Deuce exclaimed happy.

I chuckled and we walked to the house.

Gunther looked a little bit hesitant and asked: ''Are you sure, this is the right adress?''

Before someone of us could answer, Sarah opened the door and replied: ''I don't know, Gunther . Belongs to who you wanted to go.''

I chuckled at her comment and then hugged her tight.

Sarah laughed and told me: ''I missed you , too bestie.''

''It's been way to long, Sarah. I'm so happy, that you invited us.'', i replied happy and she nodded.

The others also hugged her short and then she led us in to the house.

There were in every floor one kitchen (a big in the first floor, two small ones in the second and third floor) , one eating area, one living- room , one bathroom, one chill out rooms, one room with pool and other games like this and in the second and third floor, they were also in every floor five bed rooms.

She also showed us the garden and the swimming- pool.

They were really huge.

Yes, Sarah's parents were rich.

After she led us around, she told us: ''The bedrooms are always for two. I thought that maybe for the good old times, Laura we can share one?''

I grinned and replied: ''You even ask that? Of course!''

She grinned back and we walked in to the kitchen on the first floor and sat down on the kitchen table.

Sarah took out some crackers and chips and gummy bears, to kill the time , until the others come.

''Well, how about you start unpacking until the others come? You already know, who's sleeping with who?'' , she asked us.

She had already told us, that we had to share a bed room with an other person.

I nodded and replied: ''Well, you and me, Ty and Gunther, Dina and Tinka, Cece and Rocky, Logan and Mark and Deuce alone. He said, he wanted to be alone in one room, right?''

Deuce nodded and answered: ''I'm snoring and i can't sleep with an other person in one room. Wouldn't be a good idea.''

We all laughed at that comment and then, the doorbell rang again.

We all rushed to the door and Sarah opened it.

In front of it stood the rest of the gang with totally amazed looks and we all started laughing.

''Welcome at our new home for the next two weeks guys!'' , i greeted them cheerfully and they still stood there, mouths hanging wide open.

Sarah eyed especially Logan and then told them: ''Well, let's show you the house!''

**Logan's POV:**

After Sarah showed us everything, not even bothering to talk a word to me, we went in to our rooms, starting unpacking. I was with Mark in a room. After the awkward talk, we kinda got good friends and he was pretty cool. While we were unpacking, Mark asked me: ''So Sarah is really your ex? I mean, what did happen that she didn't even look at you?'' I sighed and replied: ''I can't quiet tell that. It was a long time ago but oh, well. I'm not pretty sure, if anything will change in this two weeks.'' I didn't want to fight with Sarah but we kinda were really at each other throats.

Since the break up we barely talk to each other and that was over four years ago.

Mark said to me: ''Well, i wouldn't be so sure of that. She can't hate you, if she invited you, too on purpose.''

I just nodded and didn't say anything anymore.

About that, i wouldn't be so sure.

As we were finished packing, Rocky came in and asked us: ''Do you also want to come downstairs? We're going to make a movie night. It's already 6 p.m. and we don't have much time for anything else and we're all exhausted.''

Mark and i nodded and after Rocky was out of the room, we quickly changed in to something more comfortable.

Then we went downstairs, where the others were already waiting.

I sat down besides Cece, who snuggled up to me and Sarah looked kinda odd at me.

I sighed.

If it's going on like this for the whole vacation, i won't survive it.

Maybe, i should really talk to Sarah.

Cece looked confused at me and whispered: ''Is everything okay?''

I slightly shook my head, that only she could see it and looked at Sarah again.

She seemed to understand and sighed.

She told me, still whispering: ''We're going to talk about this, later.''


	5. Couple time

**Hey Guys! Thank you sooo much for all the reviews! I love them all, like always and you make me so happy! :D**

**Well, the story will really be a little bit longer than i thought, means that i'm probably going to write my season 4 on soon again. :D**

**I don't have an idea for a new episode yet, but i'm thinking :D**

**Well, i hope you'll enjoy the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**It's a pretty long chapter and i hope you like it! :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Logan's POV:**_

_As we were finished packing, Rocky came in and asked us: ''Do you also want to come downstairs? We're going to make a movie night. It's already 6 p.m. and we don't have much time for anything else and we're all exhausted.''_

_Mark and i nodded and after Rocky was out of the room, we quickly changed in to something more comfortable._

_Then we went downstairs, where the others were already waiting._

_I sat down besides Cece, who snuggled up to me and Sarah looked kinda odd at me._

_I sighed._

_If it's going on like this for the whole vacation, i won't survive it._

_Maybe, i should really talk to Sarah._

_Cece looked confused at me and whispered: ''Is everything okay?''_

_I slightly shook my head, that only she could see it and looked at Sarah again._

_She seemed to understand and sighed._

_She told me, still whispering: ''We're going to talk about this, later.''_

* * *

**Cece's POV:**_  
_

After we finished watching the movie, Logan and i walked to the garden, to talk a little bit. I was kinda worried because of him and Sarah. Didn't you normally only act like this, if you still have feelings for the person? Okay, screw that thought. Logan told me, that he loves me, right? I didn't really know what to think, but those two were seriously creeping me out and not only me. Rocky also told me, she thinks that it's odd, how they're acting. Like five years old kids. Didn't want to talk to each other. That was really strange and stupid and i had to talk some sense in to Logan.

Logan and i walked around hand in hand and at some point sat down on a bench and i sighed.

''Logan , what's that crap between you and Sarah?'' , i asked him.

Sure, they were exes but they were 12 at that time!

They're is almost 17 now!

I looked at Logan who stared back, worried.

Then he sighed and replied: ''I don't know. It comes a lot together. In the time we were together, i already couldn't stand Laura and she was angry at me for that. Since Laura and me made up not to long ago and we didn't see her since that, we're still not on good terms with each other. She hates me, for what i did to Laura. I hate me, too for that but i can't take it back and not only the fact, that we had a really rough break up destroys us, getting along but also this.''

He looked down, as he told me that and i still didn't know, what exactly happened between Laura and him but it must've been something really bad.

Well, but Sarah couldn't hate him that much, if she was together with him once.

What happened was while they were 9.

At least that, Logan told me.

Logan groaned, buried his head in his hands and then mumbled : ''I shouldn't have come here. That was a bad idea.''

I sighed and told him: ''Now, you're overreacting Logan. I still don't know, what exactly happened and i know, that it's hard to talk about it but you guys can still make up. You also make up with Laura, who was the victim from the story.''

He looked up at me and shook his head.

''I don't know, how i should do that. If dad wouldn't have forced us to the therapist, Laura and i would've never made up. With Sarah and me... Gosh... I don't even know, why she invited me, too.'' , he said and i sighed again.

Gosh, those two were more complicated than i thought.

What could i do?

Well, they had to talk alone.

''Logan, please just try talking to her. I can see that you both are not happy with that and i hate it to see my boyfriend like this. You're birthday is in one week, this is a vacation for all of us and we want to have fun and enjoy this two weeks. I can see that you're not enjoying them.'' , i pleaded him.

**Logan's POV:**

''Logan, please just try talking to her. I can see that you both are not happy with that and i hate it to see my boyfriend like this. You're birthday is in one week, this is a vacation for all of us and we want to have fun and enjoy this two weeks. I can see that you're not enjoying them.'' , she pleaded me. Did i even have an other chance? I had to talk to Sarah and i knew that. Otherwise i will destroy the vacation of the whole gang and that was anything but fair. Besides, What Cece said was totally cute and she was really concerned about me. I couldn't let her down with this.

I sighed and then replied: ''Okay. I'm going to talk to her tomorrow but i can't promise anything.''

Cece squealed and then hugged me tight.

''Thanks Logan!'' , she cried, kissed my cheek and then stood up.

I looked questioning at her and she chuckled.

Then she added: ''Well, it's late and i'm going to sleep now. Tomorrow will be our first real day here!''

I chuckled as well and then said: ''Fine.''

I stood up and we walked together to the room from Rocky and her.

Before it she kissed me one last time and then told me: ''Good luck.''

Then she went in to her room.

I sighed and went down the hall to Mark's and my room.

**In the living room in the first floor**

**Rocky's POV:**

Everyone besides Mark and me disappeared to somewhere after the movie. Mark and i were still sitting at one of the couches, cuddling and talking. I was so happy with him and i love every single moment of our relationship. He was the perfect boyfriend and he understood me in everything. He was also always there for everyone and he always seemed to see it, when i'm tense or not myself. I never had a boyfriend like this and he made me really happy.

I smiled to myself as Mark asked: ''Do you think that i was to quick?''

I looked confused at him. What did he mean?

''What do you mean, Mark?'' , i replied, confused.

He looked down at me, worried.

''With asking you out. I mean, we only knew each other since a little bit over a week and i didn't mean to make you unc-''

I quickly cut his rambling off with a short kiss.

It was cute, that he cared about this so much but it wasn't necessary.

I shook my head and told him: ''No. I was crushing on you, since the first minute, i saw you, Mark. You almost were to late for me.''

Then i laughed and he joined relieved in.

''Same here. You were just so beautiful and in my eyes absolutely perfect. I just wanted you, the first minute i laid my eyes on you.'' , he replied and i blushed deep.

''You're putting me up to high.'' , i said to him but he shook his head.

He lowered his head and then replied: ''I don't think so.''

Then he put his lips on mine and my heart skipped a beat.

I just love his kisses and he always made me melt.

Mark was really the perfect boyfriend and i only wanted to be with him.

Thanks to him, i really knew now, what 'Love on the first sight' means and i wouldn't want to have it any other way.

I knew that he loves me, too and that's all i needed to know.

I sighed happily as we broke apart after two minutes and snuggled closer to him.

I really couldn't wait, for this two weeks.

**In the pool room**

**Ty's POV:**

I was with Tinka in the pool and game room, since she wanted to play. I wanted to go easy on her but that really wasn't necessary. This girl can't only play ping pong like a pro. She was amazing and that was the reason, why i loved her even more. After she won an other round (it was 3 to 1 for her) i groaned playfully in frustration. Normally, i hate it to loose but Tinka looked so hot, when she was happy, that i didn't mind. She smirked at me and then told me: ''You're really not a good opponent, baby.''

Okay, that wasn't fair.

I walked up to her put my hands on her waist and replied, raising an eyebrow: ''Oh really?''

She grinned but instead of kissing her, i started tickling her.

Sweet revenge.

She started laughing, hard and couldn't stop.

'' Ty. Please. Stop. It!'' , she cried in between laughing but i didn't stop and we fell on the floor.

I hat to laugh, too at her priceless face

''Can't-breath.'' , she chocked out after a while of laughing and i stopped.

She quickly skipped us over, that she was on top of me.

Damn, that girl was smart.

She smirked, leaned down to my lips and then told me: ''You're really easy to tricky, Mr. Blue.''

I pouted and replied: ''Well, with that amazing girlfriend, it's pretty hard, Mrs. Hessenheffers.''

She just smirked again and then stood up, walking out of this room.

Gosh, that girl drove me crazy.

Tinka Hessenheffer. My girl.

Even though, Tinka Blue would also fit pretty much.

**In the room of Laura and Sarah**

**Laura's POV:**

While Sarah was checking some things in the house after the movie was finished, Gunther was with me in my room. We were just talking and fooling around. We didn't have much time together the past days and it was nice to do something together after all the stress because of packing and everything. The place here was really amazing and i was with all of my best friends here and my boyfriend. The best boyfriend ever. Gunther Hessenheffer.

We were on my bed, cuddling and just enjoying each other's company.

I couldn't believe, that i was so upset because of Ty, while i could've had a better boyfriend the whole time.

Not that Ty was bad, but Gunther was... different.

Gunther knew, how to make me happy and he took every chance to make me happy.

I looked up to him and in to his piercing blue eyes, that were mustering me.

I smirked at him and then asked: ''Like what you see?''

He grinned and replied: ''Pretty much. I see the most beautiful girl in the world. How couldn't i like it?''

I blushed deep.

He was so damn cute.

I kissed him as a thanks and then asked: '' Are you happy that we're here in L.A.?''

I actually wanted to ask that the others, too but since they all disappeared after the movie with their boyfriend/girlfriend i didn't have any time , to.

He nodded and then answered honest: ''Of course i am. Well, we could also be somewhere in the forest and i would be happy as long as i'm with you.''

I blushed even deeper this time and he chuckled.

He kissed my hair and then added: ''Besides, i love to make you blush and to spend time with you.''

I laughed and then replied: ''I love to spend time with you, too and I love you.''

He looked at me happy and then said: ''I love you, too.''

Then he leaned down and kissed me.

As we broke apart after 20 seconds, i told him: ''Hmmm... Maybe we should spent the vacation here on the bed.''

Gunther laughed and replied: ''I don't know , if that's such a good idea. I think Sarah will kill us. Especially since she wants to celebrate your birthday in a week.''

We both laughed and then just went back to silence and cuddling.

I already loved the vacation.

Those two weeks are going to be amazing.

* * *

**Gosh was that long :D One of my longest chapters, ever :D Well, but i hope you guys like it and leave a review! :D**

**Cheesy i know, but that had to be :D**


	6. Who's that guy?

**Hey Guys! Thank you sooo much for all the reviews! I love them all, like always and you make me so happy! :D**

**Well, the story will really be a little bit longer than i thought, I posted the summary and sneak peak for a new episode at my season 4 :) **

**Well, i hope you'll enjoy the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**The chapters here will be longer than at my normal stories and i hope you guys like them :)**

**Thanks to isabellejowell for reading through the chapter before i posted it! :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Laura's POV:**_

He kissed my hair and then added: ''Besides, i love to make you blush and to spend time with you.''

I laughed and then replied: ''I love to spend time with you, too and I love you.''

He looked at me happy and then said: ''I love you, too.''

Then he leaned down and kissed me.

As we broke apart after 20 seconds, i told him: ''Hmmm... Maybe we should spent the vacation here on the bed.''

Gunther laughed and replied: ''I don't know , if that's such a good idea. I think Sarah will kill us. Especially since she wants to celebrate your birthday in a week.''

We both laughed and then just went back to silence and cuddling.

I already loved the vacation.

Those two weeks are going to be amazing.

* * *

**The next morning**

**Sarah's POV:**

I was in the kitchen, making breakfast for the gang and me. They were all still asleep after the long day yesterday and i really couldn't blame them. I still knew, how it was, as i picked up Laura from Chicago. Well, but they all seemed really happy to be here and i'm happy to. This vacation will be really great. I just knew it. Well, as long as Logan and i finally talk to each other. I can't organise a birthday party for Laura and him, when we're not talking with each other. Besides all the bickering was really stupid and i knew that. I'm pretty sure, he knows it, too.

I sighed just as said person entered the kitchen and looked at me confused and a little bit terrified.

What was wrong with him? Did he think that i'll kill him, when we're alone?

Sometimes this guy was really ridiculous.

I still couldn't believe, that i was head over heels for him with 12.

Well, but it was time for a change.

I put the last bacon slice on a plate and then turned around.

Logan hadn't move a bit, since he entered the kitchen and he looked still kinda afraid.

How could you start a conversation like this?

How could you even start a conversation with who you barely talked a word for almost 5 years?

He seemed to think the same.

Gosh. Why was this so hard?

Get yourself together Sarah!

Laura could forgive him and i can , too!

I took a deep breath and then greeted him: ''Morning.''

He raised an eyebrow at me but then replied: ''Morning.''

Then we stood silent again.

I groaned.

I told him: ''Look, Logan. I'm still not proud of, what you did to my best friend and your sister but i'm willing to take a fresh start. We're acting ridiculous and this was so long ago. Maybe, we should just go behind this. I mean, we're both almost 17 and it's time for a change.''

I really meant what i said. It was just stupid, what all happened.

We were only together for a half year, are now both happily taken and it's been five years so far, that we were together.

**Logan's POV:**

She told me: ''Look, Logan. I'm still not proud of, what you did to my best friend and your sister but i'm willing to take a fresh start. We're acting ridiculous and this was so long ago. Maybe, we should just go behind this. I mean, we're both almost 17 and it's time for a change.'' My eyes went wide at her little speech. She really wanted to make up. Well, i wanted to , too. It was really ridiculous, like she said and we're only destroying our own holidays. It was time for a change. It's been almost 5 years and i also promised to myself and Cece that i would make a change now. I smiled at her and then nodded.

''You're right. We're really acting ridiculous and it's been way to long to act like this. I'm ready for a change and if we want to have fun this vacation, with our friends we shouldn't be so uptight. Are we friends again?'' , i replied, hopefully.

I just wanted this stupid thing to end and everything to be okay again.

It's something, i finished with years ago, except the fact that we're still in a fight. Well, we were still in a fight.

She walked the last steps up to me and nodded.

''I'm in for that. I'm sorry, too. I didn't behave really well, even though Laura and you already made up. It's hard to forgive your ex and the guy, who hurt your best friend so much.'', she said to me and i chuckled.

''I didn't act better. Like i already said to Laura, i did a huge mistake and i'm glad you guys forgive me.''

Sarah nodded and we smiled at each other.

I was glad, that this all was finally over.

Then we heard footsteps on the stairs and Sarah laughed.

''Let's get the breakfast in to the kitchen. The others are waking up.'' , she told me.

I laughed, too and we brought the yummy breakfast in to the kitchen.

Sarah could cook like a pro.

We just were about to make the table, as Ty and Gunther came downstairs.

They looked with hungry eyes at the plates with food and i laughed.

''Good morning.'' , Sarah greeted them, also laughing.

''Who did that food of heaven?'' , Ty asked impressed, not getting his gaze away from the food.

Sarah laughed again and then replied: ''That would be me then. Where are the others?''

Before Ty and Gunther could reply, the rest of the gang also came downstairs.

All of them were still in their P-J's and looked still half asleep.

Cece looked at me questioning and grinned as i nodded.

She walked up to me and hugged me.

''Good morning to you, too.'' , i greeted her, chuckling.

Laura smiled at us, while she walked up to Gunther.

''Sit down, that we can eat. I'm starving.'' , Sarah told us and we all chuckled.

We sat down and started to eat, talking about what we all wanted to do the next days.

''What about, we're going to the beach today? The weather is perfect and we can also go from there to a really good pizza place, where we can eat dinner. We can take our things to change to the beach. There are showers and changing rooms.'' , Sarah suggested.

Everyone didn't need to think long about that idea.

''I love the i-'' , Laura wanted to exclaim but suddenly the door to the summer house went open.

Sarah rushed to the door and we all looked confused at each other.

**Laura's POV:**

After a little while of staring confused at each other, i was the first one who stood up and followed Sarah. Who was at the door? Did she invite someone else. Logan followed me, as confused as everybody else. Why was Sarah away so quick, as soon as the door bell rang? We walked to the front door and Logan looked at me questioning as if i knew the answer of all of this. I just shook my head and he looked even more confused. As we reached the front door, my eyes almost popped out of my head as i saw , who was there.

''David?'' , i asked shocked at the ex- best friend of Logan and also a good friend of Sarah and me.

Our old friend with the brown hair and the brown eyes smiled at us.

''Hey guys! Nice to see you again!'' , he greeted us cheerfully, as if nothing happened.

Logan eyed him suspiciously and confused.

Those two did everything together, as he still was with us in L.A.

Well, i was still friends with him so i grinned at him and replied: ''Hey David!''

Logan's face also broke out in to a smile now, gladly.

Didn't seem like they both were still angry.

Logan questioned him: ''Hey, dude. What are you doing here?''

David smiled and put an arm around Sarah.

Oh my god!

''You guys are an item?'' , i asked, almost squealing.

They both nodded and this time i couldn't help myself and started squealing.

I didn't know, that those guys liked each other so much but i was happy for them!

My best friend was in love!

I put them in to a big group hug along with Logan and cried: ''Congratulations, guys!''

Sarah chuckled and replied: ''Thanks, that means a lot. David is also standing here for the vacations.''

Logan looked kinda funny at first and David seemed to notice it.

He stretched his hand out to Logan and told him: ''Dude, we were best friends. Sure, it's been a long time but let's just forget this, okay? ''

I saw Logan's look and he seemed unsure.

Sarah and i started to worry.

Logan sighed and then grinned.

He took David's hand and then replied: ''Works for me. Let's go to the others. I think they're creeping out to know, who was at the door.''

We all laughed and walked back to the others, who waited at the table for us.

They all looked kinda confused at Sarah and David, holding hands but soon got the situation.

After we introduced David to all of them, Gunther asked: ''What was that with the beach, earlier?''


	7. Why so excited?

**Hey Guys! Thank you sooo much for all the reviews! I love them all, like always and you make me so happy! :D**

**Thanks for all of the support as well! :)**

**Well, i hope you'll enjoy the chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

******P.S.: Please get a look at my Crossover story from SIU and Kickin' it 'Kick the dance camp it up!' and leave a review! :) I just posted a new chapter :)**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Laura's POV:**_

''You guys are an item?'' , i asked, almost squealing.

They both nodded and this time i couldn't help myself and started squealing.

I didn't know, that those guys liked each other so much but i was happy for them!

My best friend was in love!

I put them in to a big group hug along with Logan and cried: ''Congratulations, guys!''

Sarah chuckled and replied: ''Thanks, that means a lot. David is also standing here for the vacations.''

Logan looked kinda funny at first and David seemed to notice it.

He stretched his hand out to Logan and told him: ''Dude, we were best friends. Sure, it's been a long time but let's just forget this, okay? ''

I saw Logan's look and he seemed unsure.

Sarah and i started to worry.

Logan sighed and then grinned.

He took David's hand and then replied: ''Works for me. Let's go to the others. I think they're creeping out to know, who was at the door.''

We all laughed and walked back to the others, who waited at the table for us.

They all looked kinda confused at Sarah and David, holding hands but soon got the situation.

After we introduced David to all of them, Gunther asked: ''What was that with the beach, earlier?''

* * *

**At the beach**

**Ty's POV:**

The guys and me were in the water at the beach, while the girls were tanning. I rolled my eyes at them. Why did they go to L.A., when they're not going to swim in the sea? Sure the sun was awesome but especially my little sister didn't really need it. Besides the girls all looked awesome and i didn't really get, why they didn't understand that. Especially Tinka. She actually promised me to swim and 'Play' in the water but she broke her promise. Now she was tanning and talking with Cece and Rocky about the newest fashion magazine. The only two, who were also in the water were Laura and Sarah with Gunther and David.

I didn't know why, but i didn't like this David guy.

He didn't seem that nice and Logan also told me, that he did some not so good things, as he was in L.A. and they were 12!

Well, he told me that back in Chicago, as Laura and Logan at least told us something about their past and now he just made up with him.

Was it really that good of an idea, that he was together with Sarah?

I sighed and Logan who just had swum an other round looked at me confused.

''Is something wrong, Ty?'' , he asked me confused.

I nodded and replied: ''Do you like David?''

Logan sighed and answered: ''Well, he was my best friend as i was still here but i'm not so sure about him anymore. I only made up with him, because i didn't want to ruin our vacation but Sarah is like family for me, even though we only made up a few hours ago. She always was, that was also the reason why it was so wrong, that we were together. If he hurts her, he'll have a problem.''

He looked serious at me and i just nodded again.

''Well, it's getting late and we should head for something to eat, don't you think that? The pizza was good but i'm hungry.'' , he added and i chuckled.

''Me, too. Let's get the others.'' , we called the others in the water and then walked to the rest and we went home, to change.

David quickly said bye and told us, that he had to do something and he couldn't come for dinner.

After he said bye to Sarah, he disappeared somewhere in the nowhere.

Sarah just looked like a love sick puppy in the air and i had to roll my eyes.

I still didn't trust this guy.

**After everyone changed**

Logan and i were downstairs in the kitchen and making dinner, as suddenly Cece came running up to us, crying excited: ''Guess, what we found out at the beach!''

I turned around to Cece, curious.

If she's jumping like that, the girls either found a sale at the mall or it was something with dancing or so.

Logan chuckled at his girlfriend and asked: ''What did you guys found out?''

**Logan's POV:**

I chuckled at my girlfriend and asked: ''What did you guys found out?'' Rocky was now also coming downstairs along with Tinka and answered: ''There's a big beach jam at the beach in three days! You can sing at it and the winner gets 500 Dollars!'' Wow. That was really amazing. Well, i couldn't dance and i also wasn't the best singer but i knew , that Cece was damn talented in both. Cece started jumping up and down again and nodded excited.

''This will be so cool! I can't wait for it! I will sign myself in tomorrow! '' , she cried excited and i had to chuckle again at my girlfriend.

Her excitement was just so cute.

I told her: ''I can't wait to hear my girlfriend sing.''

Cece blushed deep and the other laughed hard.

I put an arm around her and kissed her hair, what made her blush even harder.

Sarah, who also came down now , said: ''I'm going to sing , too and Laura wanted to sing , too.''

''Call me in , too!'' , Tinka exclaimed and Rocky nodded.

Cece squealed: ''This is going to be awesome! This will be the second best thing after the birthday of Laura and Logan on monday!''

I rolled my eyes.

I didn't know, why they all made such a big deal out of Laura's and mine birthday.

We didn't even plan anything.

I just wanted to have some nice time with the guys and especially with Cece.

Laura also rolled her eyes and then told the guys: ''You guys are more excited about our birthday than us!''

I wanted to add something, as Gunther replied , also coming in to the kitchen: ''Well, that's not hard. Aren't you excited at all for your birthday?''

I shook my head and answered: ''I'm not. It's not a big deal. You have birthday every year.''

Sarah rolled her eyes at me.

Then she told me: ''Yeah, but it's your first birthday, you're going to celebrate together again after 8 years.''

Wow. Hold on a second.

About that, i didn't even think about that before.

Okay maybe the birthday wasn't that unimportant.


	8. Help!

**Hey Guys! I'm already here with a new chapter :D **

**I didn't have to think long, which song i will let the girls sing and you'll know more soon :)**

**BUT I NEED YOUR HELP! I also want to add some jealously problems but i don't have a really good idea so far. So i make a competition now. The one who sends me the best idea IN a MESSAGE (or just do it in a review. I'm this time the one, deciding anyway :D ) , gets a shout out here and can write the chapter, she/he helped me with with me :) I hope you guys have some awesome ideas, because i'm kinda lost, right now :/ I already got two suggestions, but maybe you have more! :)**

**AND maybe you also have an idea what the twins will have for presents for each other :D I also have some good ones, but maybe yours are better :D**

**Well, i hope you'll enjoy the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

******P.S.: Please get a look at my Crossover story from SIU and Kickin' it 'Kick the dance camp it up!' and leave a review! :)**

**P.P.S.: I would be also happy, if you get a look at my new Cogan story 'Here we go again it up!' and leave a review! :)**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Logan's POV:**_

_I didn't know, why they all made such a big deal out of Laura's and mine birthday._

_We didn't even plan anything._

_I just wanted to have some nice time with the guys and especially with Cece._

_Laura also rolled her eyes and then told the guys: ''You guys are more excited about our birthday than us!''_

_I wanted to add something, as Gunther replied , also coming in to the kitchen: ''Well, that's not hard. Aren't you excited at all for your birthday?''_

_I shook my head and answered: ''I'm not. It's not a big deal. You have birthday every year.''_

_Sarah rolled her eyes at me._

_Then she told me: ''Yeah, but it's your first birthday, you're going to celebrate together again after 8 years.''_

_Wow. Hold on a second._

_About that, i didn't even think about that before._

_Okay maybe the birthday wasn't that unimportant._

* * *

**Two days later **

**Laura's POV:**

I was sitting at the kitchen, while the boys were swimming in the pool and the other girls were in their rooms reading, chatting and so on. Except Deuce and Dina, who were at the mall. I just needed some alone time , right now. After the talk with the others, i kinda thought about the whole birthday thing again. They were right. It was something special. Logan and i were twins but we didn't celebrate our birthday together in 8 years. That was a really long time and it was kinda creepy. Well, but i have no idea, what i could give him for our birthday. Normally , we never gave each other a present but after all what happened, we really should.

I sighed, as suddenly Sarah came downstairs.

She smiled at me and greeted me: ''Hey , bestie. Still thinking about your present for Logan?''

I nodded, groaning and she chuckled.

''Well, you have to tell us , what you'll buy him!'' , Cece exclaimed, also coming to us. ''You're the only one who may could have a better present than me, since it's your twin.''

I laughed. Cece really was cute, when it was about my brother.

''Well, we didn't even plan a party yet.'' , i told them.

Sarah smiled at me and replied: ''Let that be our worry. You and Logan have to enjoy this day, not be stressed out.''

I rolled my eyes at my best friend but couldn't complain.

Then Rocky and Tinka came also downstairs and Tinka said to us: ''Well, we have a bigger problem at the moment. The beach jam is tomorrow and we still don't have a song.''

I sighed. Yeah, that was also a problem.

We went in to the living room and sat down on the couches, thinking which song we could use.

''It must be something really cool and something what is a party song but at the same time, something that replays what we want to do or what we doing or- I don't know!'' , Cece told us and we all laughed.

Which song could it be?

There were so many songs , but which one was the perfect song.

Maybe a ballade?

No that wouldn't fit at a beach jam.

Gosh. Why was this so hard.

Suddenly Sarah grinned.

Oh my god. She had an idea!

She started singing and i started grinning, at the song, i knew to well ('Party in the USA' by 'Miley Cyrus') :

**Sarah:**

**I hopped off the plane at LAX **  
**With a dream and my cardigan**

**Welcome to the land of fame excess whoa**  
**Am I gonna fit in?**

**I quickly jumped in and the other girls seemed to got the hang, too:**

**Me:**

**Jumped in a cab**  
**Here I am for the first time**  
**Look to my right**  
**And I see the Hollywood Sign**

**(Cece and Rocky together:)**  
**This is all so crazy**  
**Everybody seems so famous**

**Tinka:**

**My tummy's turnin'**  
**And I'm feelin' kinda homesick**  
**Too much pressure and I'm nervous**  
**That's when the taxi man turned on the radio**

**And a Jay-Z song was on (Rocky)**  
**And a Jay-Z song was on (me)**  
**And a Jay-Z song was on! (Sarah and Cece together)**

**All together:**

**So I put my hands up**  
**They're playing my song**  
**The butterflies fly away**  
**Nodding my head like yeah**  
**Moving my hips like yeah**  
**I put my hands up**  
**They're playing my song**  
**I know I'm gonna be okay**  
**Yeah**  
**It's a party in the U.S.A.**  
**Yeah**  
**It's a party in the U.S.A.**

**Cece:**

**Get to the club in my taxi cab**  
**Everybody's looking at me now**  
**Like, who's that chick that's rockin' kicks?**  
**She's gotta be from outta town!**

**Rocky:**

**So hard with my girls not around me**  
**It's definitely not a Nashville party**

**(Rocky and Tinka together)**  
**'Cause all I see are stilettos**  
**I guess I never got the memo**

**Tinka and Sarah:**

**My tummy's turnin'**  
**And I'm feelin' kinda homesick**

**Sarah:**

**Too much pressure and I'm nervous**

**That's when the DJ dropped my favorite tune**

**Laura:**  
**And a Britney song was on**  
**And a Britney song was on**

**All together:**  
**And a Britney song was on!**

**So I put my hands up**

**They're playing my song**

**The butterflies fly away**  
**Nodding my head like yeah**  
**Moving my hips like yeah**  
**Got my hands up**  
**They're playing my song**  
**You know I'm gonna be okay**  
**Yeah**  
**It's a party in the U.S.A.**  
**Yeah**  
**It's a party in the U.S.A.**

**Feel like hopping on a flight (on a flight (me))**  
**Back to my hometown tonight (Tinka) (town tonight(me) )**  
**Something stops me every time (every time (me))**  
**The DJ plays my song and I feel alright (Rocky) (alright (me))**

**All together:**

**So I put my hands up**  
**They're playing my song**  
**And the butterflies fly away**  
**Nodding my head like yeah**  
**Moving my hips like yeah**  
**Got my hands up**  
**They're playing my song**  
**I know I'm gonna be okay**  
**Yeah**  
**It's a party in the U.S.A.**  
**Yeah**  
**It's a party in the U.S.A.**

**So I put my hands up**  
**They're playing my song**  
**The butterflies fly away**  
**Nodding my head like yeah**  
**Moving my hips like yeah**  
**Got my hands up**  
**They're playing my song**  
**I know I'm gonna be okay**  
**Yeah**  
**It's a party in the U.S.A.**  
**Yeah**  
**It's a party in the U.S.A.**

As we were finished, we heard clapping from the back door.

The guys stood there, looking amazed at us and Ty told us: ''Wow, if you're going to sing this like that at the jam, you're going to win!''

We girls grinned at each other and Sarah cried excited: ''We have our song!''

We all cheered and Cece added: ''Rocky, Tinka and i can also show you some easy moves and then we will totally rock this thing!''

''Yes!'' , i replied , excited, as suddenly the doorbell rang.

I rushed to the door and as i opened it, there was on the floor only a piece of paper.

I opened it and my eyes almost popped out of my head, as i saw what stood there.

**Sarah's POV:**

We girls were cheering, about the awesome song, we found as suddenly the doorbell rang. Laura rushed to the door and i looked confused. Who could that be? David said, he was coming tomorrow again not today. I followed Laura, curious about who was at the door. As i saw Laura's blank expression, staring on to something i was kinda confused. What was wrong? I walked up to her and took a look at what she was staring at.

There was also a note, that Laura just opened and in it stood:

_Hey Sarah. Thought you should know that. The picture was taken yesterday after he left the summer house, with some chick._

My eyes almost popped out of my head.

There was a picture of David, with an other girl, kissing.

My eyes filled with tears and as Laura turned around and saw me, she looked concerned at me.

That was the outfit, David wear yesterday.

He cheated on me.

I couldn't believe this.

How could he do that to me?

''Sarah?'' , Laura asked soft and concerned.

Tears were running down my cheek by now and i started sobbing.

Laura took me, in to her arms and i only sobbed harder.

The others also came and i heard Logan asking: ''What's wrong?''

Laura just gave him the note and hugged me again.

I heard the others gasp but i didn't care.

I was heartbroken right now because of that stupid David.

Everybody told me, to not come together with him and i was so stubborn.

I knew, that the gang also didn't like him and they had all rights.

He was an ass. He cheated on me.

''Well, seems like we will skip the jam tomorrow. '' , Laura told us, after i calmed down a bit and the other girls nodded.

David was one of the D.J.'s at it.

I shook my head and replied: '' No way. I'm going to write him a SMS that it's over and tomorrow i'll show him, what he left for a bitch.''

Laura smiled at me and hugged me.

''That's my best friend.'' , she said and i grinned, weak.

I had to be strong.

I won't let my vacation be ruined because of this.

* * *

**Soooo! :D Hope you guys liked it! **

**I used the song 'Party in the USA' by Miley Cyrus because i love this song and i was a huge Miley Cyrus and Hannah Montanna fan not to long ago! :)**


	9. What should we do?

**Hey Guys! Here is a new chapter from me! I already have got a perfect idea! **

**Thanks for all the messages with the ideas! :)**

**Well, it's a mix from the best idea and of my own ideas, but i hope you like it! :)  
**

**Well, i hope you'll enjoy the chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Sarah's POV:**_

_I was heartbroken right now because of that stupid David._

_Everybody told me, to not come together with him and i was so stubborn._

_I knew, that the gang also didn't like him and they had all rights._

_He was an ass. He cheated on me._

_''Well, seems like we will skip the jam tomorrow. '' , Laura told us, after i calmed down a bit and the other girls nodded._

_David was one of the D.J.'s at it._

_I shook my head and replied: '' No way. I'm going to write him a SMS that it's over and tomorrow i'll show him, what he left for a bitch.''_

_Laura smiled at me and hugged me._

_''That's my best friend.'' , she said and i grinned, weak._

_I had to be strong._

_I won't let my vacation be ruined because of this._

* * *

**The next day**

**Logan's POV:**

I was the first one up, at the morning and started making breakfast for all of us. Today was the big beach jam and the girls practiced till two in the morning, with their really amazing song. I couldn't wait for them at the beach jam. They're so going to rock this. Well, Sarah was still sad because of David, but she'll sure get in a better mood when she'll win this. I hated it to see her like that. She's a part of the family and this really wasn't like you wanted to see, someone of your family. I sighed and flipped the last pancake, as suddenly someone hugged me from behind.

''Morning.'' , Cece greeted me and i chuckled.

I put the plate to the side and then turned around to her.

''Good morning to you, too.'' , i replied and leaned down, to kiss her.

She met me halfway and the actually good morning kiss soon turned in to a heated make out session.

Suddenly someone cleared their throat and we quickly broke apart, blushing.

Rocky chuckled and Laura crossed her arms.

''Seriously guys, you never made out that much and now, that we have someone heartbroken here you have to start with it?'' , Tinka asked, also coming in to the kitchen.

Cece turned even redder.

It was true. We weren't the couple, who made out all the time.

Not, that i didn't enjoy it.

Well, but Tinka kinda was right.

I didn't want to know, how Sarah must feel to see us other couples all mushy and so on.

Cece raised an eyebrow at me and i looked smiling back.

I didn't want her, to get worried, too because i'm acting weird out of no reason.

Laura then questioned us: ''It's 11 a.m. and the beach jam starts at 7 p.m. What are we going to do until then? Actually we wanted to go to this restaurant with David and now we don't know, what to do.''

That was a good question.

We had after breakfast and changing still at least 6 hours to kill.

''I don't know, what you're going to do but i'll stay at home until the jam.'' , Sarah told us, walking downstairs along with Dina, Deuce and Ty, with a tearstained face and in jogging pants and a way to big T-Shirt.

I sighed and Laura, too.

''Sarah, you can't ruin your vacations because of that jerk!'' , Laura said to her, serious and we all nodded.

Sarah shook her head.

''I won't.'' , she replied. ''I just need some alone time, guys. It's pretty hard what happened and i can't see or stand this guy right now. I wish i could punch him in the guts, but then i would be almost as stupid as him.''

**Cece's POV:**

''I won't.'' , she replied. ''I just need some alone time, guys. It's pretty hard what happened and i can't see or stand this guy right now. I wish i could punch him in the guts, but then i would be almost as stupid as him.'' Then she looked down said. Wow , this guy really hurt her. This David was really such an ass. He should be sorry, for what he did but he isn't. I wished, he wouldn't have done that and i could see, that i'm not the only one. Logan and Laura looked as concerned as me at her. Rocky and Tinka didn't seem to be happy about the situation either and Ty, Dina and Deuce looked kinda confused because they just came down.

''Maybe you can give him a pay back...'' , Ty said, now getting the situation.

Now i got really confused at Ty's words and i sure wasn't the only one.

Everybody looked as confused as me.

''What do you mean by that, Ty?'' , Rocky asked confused.

Sarah seemed to listen to Ty and seemed to understand what he mean.

Well, she was definitely the only one.

''You mean, doing something that will also make him angry and depressive or something like this?'' , Sarah questioned him.

Ty nodded.

Now i got it, too.

''Yeah. You have to show him, what he misses but how?'' , i added and everyone started to think.

''I have an idea!'' , Tinka exclaimed. ''You need a fake boyfriend!''

Sarah's eyes went wide but then she grinned.

''That would be perfect! Well, but it must be someone good. Someone, for who he totally gets jealous.'' , Sarah said, starting to think.

How would David totally get jealous?

Oh, who am i kidding.

I knew, how he would get jealous.

Logan have to be her, fake boyfriend.

He was David's ex- best friend and he would totally get jealous.

I knew, the idea would be perfect but i kept my mouth shut.

Laura told us, what i didn't want to say: ''Logan would be the perfect one... He's David's ex- best friend and he's actually also Sarah's ex.''

I looked at Logan who looked kinda shocked at his sis.

Well, but seemed like he excepted something like that , too.

Sarah nodded at Laura and then looked desperate at Logan.

Logan said: ''I don't know, i mean i have a girlfriend and David knows that... Besides it would be weird...''

I sighed. I knew, that he would do it for her.

They were like family and the only reason why he didn't say yes, straight away was because of me.

Rocky looked at me with a knowing look and i groaned inside.

It would help Sarah and they didn't want anything from each other, right?

''I wouldn't have something against it. I mean, it's just for this evening, right?'' , i asked, trying to sound not to worried.

Sarah nodded, smiling.

''Yeah... I'll only see him on purpose there since we're at the jam and he's one of the D.J.'s but would you really be okay with that?'' , she replied.

Logan looked at me questioning and i sighed again and then nodded.

''I trust you both and i know, that nothing will happen. David deserves to get a pay back and i want you to be happy again, Sarah. You did so much for us, alone with letting us stay here.'' , i told her and Logan smiled at me, proud.

I really hoped, that i won't regret that.

''Well, if Cece is okay with it... I guess, i'm okay with it , too.'' , Logan said, looking at me.

I just nodded again and Sarah grinned at us wide.

''Thanks guys! I so own you for that one!'' , she cried a little bit in a better mood and i couldn't help but chuckle.

Logan put an arm around me and i snuggled closer to him.

Well, i won't be able to jump at him, when we win tonight or to kiss him, after we went out of the house.

I should use the rest time, which is left.

Well, it was only for one night right?


	10. Fake dating

**Hey Guys! Here is a new chapter from me!**

**I kinda really needed a lot of time with the chapters! :D**

**I started every SIU story and kinda wrote 400 words from it and then didn't know, how to write on but i gave my best and i hope you guys like it and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Cece's POV:**_

_''I wouldn't have something against it. I mean, it's just for this evening, right?'' , i asked, trying to sound not to worried._

_Sarah nodded, smiling._

_''Yeah... I'll only see him on purpose there since we're at the jam and he's one of the D.J.'s but would you really be okay with that?'' , she replied._

_Logan looked at me questioning and i sighed again and then nodded._

_''I trust you both and i know, that nothing will happen. David deserves to get a pay back and i want you to be happy again, Sarah. You did so much for us, alone with letting us stay here.'' , i told her and Logan smiled at me, proud._

_I really hoped, that i won't regret that._

_''Well, if Cece is okay with it... I guess, i'm okay with it , too.'' , Logan said, looking at me._

_I just nodded again and Sarah grinned at us wide._

_''Thanks guys! I so own you for that one!'' , she cried a little bit in a better mood and i couldn't help but chuckle._

_Logan put an arm around me and i snuggled closer to him._

_Well, i won't be able to jump at him, when we win tonight or to kiss him, after we went out of the house._

_I should use the rest time, which is left._

_Well, it was only for one night right?_

* * *

**A few hours later**

**Laura's POV:**

The girls and i just finished changing and i was just making the Make up of all of us. I was busy with Cece's Make up (i did the Make up of the others already and they were all downstairs, waiting for us), who was totally nervous. Well, i could kinda understand , why. It was about her boyfriend, being the fake boyfriend of his ex. That couldn't be easy but he did Sarah a huge favour and she knew that and she had the feeling, that she owned Sarah something. Sarah did a lot for us but she would've never did that, if Cece would've been against it. Well, now it was settled. Cece flinched again and i almost smeared her mascara all over her face.

''Cece calm down! I can't make your Make up, if you're like this!'' , i told her.

Cece sighed and looked guilty at me through the mirror.

''Sorry... I'm just nervous.'' , she replied and i knew, that she didn't mean the occurs.

It was kinda cute, that she was so concerned because of her relationship with my brother but she didn't have any reason , to

I knew Sarah and i knew Logan.

Sarah would never make a move on Logan and Logan totally loves Cece with all of his heart.

She hadn't any reason to be jealous or nervous.

I chuckled and said to her: ''I kinda figured that out.''

Cece rolled her eyes and i told her: ''If you're not sitting still, you're whole face will be black and full of glitter.''

She immediately sat straight up and i continued my work.

Well, but i could still see her worried look.

I sighed and finally finished the still good work.

I turned Cece's chair around and said to her: ''Cece, you have no reason to worry. Everything is going to be good. We'll rock this and you can still kiss the sense out of Logan, when we're here again.''

She smiled weak at me and then replied: ''That's not, what i'm worried about. I just am afraid, that something goes wrong. What if he has still some feelings for Sarah? We're not together for that long and they were together for a half year a-''

I cut her off: ''Cece, relax. That was over 4 years ago. He loves you and only you. You don't have to worry.''

I looked with all honest at her and she nodded, hesitant.

Before i could say anything more, Logan cried from outside the door: ''Girls! It's time to go!''

**Cece's POV:  
**

She cut me off: ''Cece, relax. That was over 4 years ago. He loves you and only you. You don't have to worry.'' I knew, that Laura was right and i shouldn't worry about this to much but it was really hard. I really love Logan and to let him be the fake boyfriend of his ex, was creeping me out ,even though i agreed to it. I shouldn't have had done that. It would've given an other option, right? No, at the moment not and i kinda owned Sarah something, for the whole vacation thing. I sighed inside. It was just one night. Laura was right. When we're here again, he'll be all mine.

Before I could answer Laura, Logan cried from outside the door: ''Girls! It's time to go!''

Laura smiled at me and i nodded.

Then we walked out of the door.

Laura already walked downstairs but Logan hold me by the arm.

He hugged me tight and told me: ''I love you and only you, Cece. You don't have anything to worry about.''

I hugged back and took his scent in, almost melting at his words.

As we broke apart, he smiled at me, leaned down and kissed me soft and slow.

I felt fireworks exploding in my head but to soon we had to break apart, because of Gunther, who shouted: ''Guys! We're coming late!''

Logan chuckled, kissed me one last time short and then we walked down to the others.

Laura was right.

I didn't have anything to worry about.

We will rock the show with the best party song ever and i still can jump on Logan later.

Haha, that sounded so wrong but oh well.

As we arrived downstairs, Laura grinned at me and i grinned back.

Then Ty asked: ''Can we go?''

We all nodded and then we walked outside to the cars and to the cars.

Let the jam begin.

We're going to show the people from L.A. how it's really done.

**At the Jam**

**Sarah's POV:**

We just arrived at the beach and we girls went on the stage, where we should tell the guy, who's hosting it, that we're here. We've been told, that their will be four other teams. We were two now. Two were still not there. Good, that we're not late. I hated it to be late, especially since i knew all the guys, who are running this. Especially because of David. Gosh, i had to put on a good show with Logan, if he should believe this. Well, but we couldn't go to far and i didn't want to go to far. He was Cece's boyfriend, not mine anymore. The subject Logan is as over as it could be.

Joel, the host grinned at me.

''Hey Sarah! Laura Didn't think that you would also take part of it! That's almost unfair for the other people.'' , he told me, grinning.

We were friends since 3 years and Laura also knew him.

Laura and i both hit him at the shoulder and said in union: ''Shut up, Joel!''

He rubbed his shoulders and sticked his tongue out.

Two minutes later the other two teams came and then we all got numbers, for who will when be at the row.

We were the last one.

Well the best comes at last.

We went down from the stage and got to the other guys, watching the other teams.

The first team sang 'Scream and Shout' by 'will. and Britney Spears'.

They were three boys and one girl, in our age but it wasn't that good.

The second team sang 'Hollywood Hills' by 'Sunrise Avenue'.

They were four boys and one of them rocked like crazy on his guitar.

The third team sang 'Raise your glass' by 'Pink'.

They were five girls like us, but they weren't as good as us.

The fourth team sang 'Just Dance' by 'Lady Gaga'.

Okay, those three girls were amazing and i kinda got jealous.

We were already by the stage again and we took each other hands.

''Come on girls! We're going to rock this!'' , Laura told us , smiling and we all nodded.

I saw David looking at me, with an unreadable look and i prepared myself.

This guy will see, what he misses.

''Well...'' , Joel announced. ''Team 5 is with two really cool girls, that you may know and they brought their friends from Chicago on the stage! A big applause to Sarah, Laura, Cece, Rocky and Tinka with 'Party in the USA' by 'Miley Cyrus'!''

Everyone started cheering and we ran on the stage.

The music started playing and i started singing the first phrases of the song.

**After the occurs**

**Logan's POV:**

The girls just finished singing and we all started cheering like crazy. They sang amazing, they looked amazing and they rocked the stage! No team was as good as them. The girls bowed down and cried 'Thank you, guys!' at the crowd. I could see David's jealous and angry face and i had to smirk. Sarah saw it to and grinned wide. Then Joel announced: ''What a performance girl! Well, the jury decided now, who will win! All the teams, please back on the stage!''

The other teams came bock on the stage and the jury came up to the stage.

One of the men of the jury walked up and then told us: ''Well... We decided now, who will win this. Who will win the 500 dollars. The winner is...''

Everyone hold their breath.

Please...

''Team five!'' , the man announced and everyone cheered.

We other guys started screaming and hugging each other and the girls ran up to us.

We all went in to a group hug and started cheering again.

''We won!'' , Sarah cried excited and we all laughed and went in to an other hug.

Suddenly i saw, David walking up to us.

I quickly put an arm around Sarah and David looked confused at us.

Then he told the girls: ''Congratulations, girl. Seems like i was really stupid to let you go, Sarah.''

My part.

''Well... You're pretty late with that knowledge. Now she's mine.'' , i replied and David raised an eyebrow.

Then he looked questioning at Cece.

''Weren't you together with him?'' , he asked her.

''We fake dated, because he still had feelings for Sarah.'' , Cece replied, calm.

Wow, didn't except her to be that calm.

Sarah smiled at me and i smiled back.

David looked at us with an unreadable look.

''Prove it.'' , he told us.

I looked confused at him.

What the heck did he mean.

''What do you mean with that? Don't you believe us, that we're together, dude?'' , i questioned him.

''Kiss.'' , he simply said and the eyes of the others went wide.

Cece shrugged and i was totally torn between everything, not knowing what to do.

I couldn't kiss Sarah!

I looked at Sarah who looked really desperate and then at my girlfriend.

Cece nodded, that only Sarah and i could see it.

I sighed. What didn't i do all for a friend.

''Okay, if you want to see a kiss, you'll get one.'' , i told him.

Sarah looked shocked but kinda relieved.

I put my arms around her waist and her went to my shoulder.

It wasn't the first time we kissed.

We were together for a half year after all.

We both leaned in and then met in the middle in a kiss.

* * *

**Really long chapter, i know! :D**

**Well, i hope you guys liked it and leave a review! :)**


	11. Did you feel something?

**Hey Guys! Here's already the new chapter, since you guys almost killed me because of the cliffy! :D**

******Just kidding, but i wanted to write on on myself! :)**

**WOW 104 REVIEWS for 10 chapters! o: Guys you are amazing! :D**

**I love you so much for that! :)**

**I didn't except, this story to be read by so much people but wow o:**

**ABOUT the review, who would be Sarah, Laura, David and Mark at the TV... **

**Well, i actually wanted to put that in the facts about the season but here, you get one of my secrets about the season:**

**Laura is me. Well, me, how a role i wanted to be, when i would be one of the shake it up cast persons :D So Laura is practically me :D The only now, who guessed that herself was my best friend :D She even said, Laura is a lot like me! :)**

**Well, about Sarah, David and Mark:**

**I didn't really think about that, yet. **

**I think Sarah would be Olivia Holt. Can't think of a blonde actress with green eyes :D**

**I think David would be Jake T. Austin :D**

**And Mark would be Nathan Kress or so :D Not sure about that :D**

**Those are the first actors that came in to my mind :D**

******Well, i hope you guys like the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Logan's POV:**_

_''Kiss.'' , he simply said and the eyes of the others went wide._

_Cece shrugged and i was totally torn between everything, not knowing what to do._

_I couldn't kiss Sarah!_

_I looked at Sarah who looked really desperate and then at my girlfriend._

_Cece nodded, that only Sarah and i could see it._

_I sighed. What didn't i do all for a friend._

_''Okay, if you want to see a kiss, you'll get one.'' , i told him._

_Sarah looked shocked but kinda relieved._

_I put my arms around her waist and her went to my shoulders._

_It wasn't the first time we kissed._

_We were together for a half year after all._

_We both leaned in and then met in the middle in a kiss._

* * *

**Sarah's POV:**

''Okay, if you want to see a kiss, you'll get one.'' , he told him. I looked shocked at him but also kinda relieved. I really thought, that he'll reject me now. Well, i couldn't blame him. He has a girlfriend, who's just standing next to us. Logan turned completely around to me and put his arms around my waist, while mine went to his shoulders. We locked eyes and i mentally started to prepare myself. Why was i so nervous? It wasn't the first time, we kissed. We both leaned in and then met in the middle in a kiss.

Fireworks were exploding in my head and his lips were really soft...

Wow. Hold on a second.

I didn't like Logan!

Besides, he has a girlfriend!

Well, but he's damn cute and good looking...

Stop thinking like that Sarah!

He was taken!

After 6 seconds we broke apart and my mouth was slightly open.

I quickly came back to reality and looked at David, who seemingly looked annoyed.

Then he told me: ''Well, be happy with your new old boyfriend.'' and stomped away.

I sighed relieved and looked relieved and thankfully at Cece and Logan, trying to hide the fact that i felt something while the kiss.

''Thanks guys. I really own you for that one.'' , i told them.

Logan smiled at me and replied: ''No problem. Let's get your price and then go home.''

I nodded and looked at Cece who just looked with an unreadable look.

We took the price and then went back to the beach house.

What the heck were those feelings?

I wasn't in love with Logan anymore, was i?

Gosh. This was so confusing.

Logan has a girlfriend. Logan has a girlfriend.

I told that myself the whole time but my mind won't shut up with the scene of the kiss.

I should just sleep and forget this.

It happened, what i wanted, to.

David was jealous and that was all that should happen, right?

**Logan's POV:  
**

We went back to the beach house, after the girls got her price. The kiss was totally awkward. I didn't feel anything while it and it was just weird. As soon as we went in to the beach house, Cece disappeared upstairs. I looked confused after her and then at Laura, if she knew something. She just shrugged and i quickly followed Cece, upstairs. What was wrong with her? I looked through the whole bed rooms in the second floor, but she wasn't there. I went in to the third floor. At the end of the hall, she was sitting on one of the beds, her head down.

I hated it to see my girlfriend like this.

Especially, since she had no reason , too.

''Cece?'' , i asked soft and kinda confused.

Cece looked up with a tearstained face and i looked shocked at her.

I quickly took her in to my arms and she started sobbing in to my chest.

As she kinda calmed down i questioned her, concerned: ''Cece, what's wrong?''

She took a deep breath and i raised an eyebrow.

I wanted to know, what's wrong with the girl i love.

Cece then replied: ''Do you still like Sarah?''

My eyes went wide at this question.

How could she think something like that?

Well, okay we kissed but it was to get David angry.

I quickly shook my head and told her honest: ''Cece, the kiss didn't mean anything to me. I love you and only you.''

She shuddered and then said: ''The kiss. It looked so real and so... Logan, i hated this!''

Cece got really angry this time and my eyes went wide at her outburst.

I tried to calm her down but she just crossed her arms.

''Cece...'' , i said and wanted to kiss her cheek.

She just backed away and told me: ''I'm not going to be kissed, as long as you don't wash your mouth.''

I rolled my eyes. Okay, now this was really ridiculous.

''Cece. Believe me, it was nothing. While the whole night, i could only think about you. How good you looked in the outfit and how much i wanted to kiss you, as you guys won. I love you. The kiss meant nothing and if it wasn't because of my stupid ex- best friend David, i would've never done that. You're the only one for me.'' , i explained to her, totally honest.

**Cece's POV:**

''Cece. Believe me, it was nothing. While the whole night, i could only think about you. How good you looked in the outfit and how much i wanted to kiss you, as you guys won. I love you. The kiss meant nothing and if it wasn't because of my stupid ex- best friend David, i would've never done that. You're the only one for me.'' , he explained to me, honest. Maybe, i was really overreacting. I mean, he loves me, right? That was just a show, that David would get jealous. I had nothing to worry about.

I looked at him questioning.

''Did you really mean that?'' , i asked him.

He nodded and then replied: ''With all of my heart.''

I smiled at what he said and then said: ''Okay. I believe you.''

He smiled warmly back and then he leaned in again and i didn't stop him.

We met in the middle in a passionate kiss.

Somehow we landed on the bed, lying, him on top of me and we continued our make out session.

I didn't know why, but i wanted more.

I wanted him. All of him.

I started to go with my hands under his shirt and touched his abs.

He moaned and then looked at me questioning.

''You sure about that?'' , Logan asked me and i nodded.

I was as sure as i could ever be.

''I was never more sure, except the day as we came together.'' , i replied and he smiled.

We kissed again and our clothes were off in seconds.

After a lot of more kissing, we made hot but at the same time sweet love for the first time and all my doubts about the night went away.

It was hurtful, since he was my first but it was full of love and the hurt soon turned in to pleasure.

It was without a doubt, the best night i ever had at the end and i was never more sure with anyone, but Logan.

* * *

**Sooo! :D Unexpected i know! :D**

**I didn't get in to detail but i think you got the point :D**

**Yeah, you can laugh about me because of the Laura- thing but who didn't want to be part of a TV-Show? :D**

**Well, i hope you guys liked the chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**


	12. New day, new surprises

**********Hay guys! Thanks for all the reviews again! :)**

**********I'm sick, means that either i feel to bad, to write something or i have to much time and write a lot :D**

**********I'm not going to lie to you: I may have to go to the hospital soon. I'm getting worse.**

********** If it's so, i'll try to at least tell it you before, that you know, when i can't update. :/**

**********Well, i hope you guys like the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**P.S.: Like you all know: I'm german and i'm only writing english since a short time. Well, five months since the 3rd July. I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who supported me, who reviewed and who helped me in this time :) Practically actually all my fans. For reading my bad english at first and never giving up on me! :) You guys are the best! :D They were 5 amazing months and i hope, that there'll come a lot more! :)**

* * *

_**Previously**_

**_Cece's POV:_**

He nodded and then replied: ''With all of my heart.''

I smiled at what he said and then said: ''Okay. I believe you.''

He smiled warmly back and then he leaned in again and i didn't stop him.

We met in the middle in a passionate kiss.

Somehow we landed on the bed, lying, him on top of me and we continued our make out session.

I didn't know why, but i wanted more.

I wanted him. All of him.

I started to go with my hands under his shirt and touched his abs.

He moaned and then looked at me questioning.

''You sure about that?'' , Logan asked me and i nodded.

I was as sure as i could ever be.

''I was never more sure, except the day as we came together.'' , i replied and he smiled.

We kissed again and our clothes were off in seconds.

After a lot of more kissing, we made hot but at the same time sweet love for the first time and all my doubts about the night went away.

It was hurtful, since he was my first but it was full of love and the hurt soon turned in to pleasure.

It was without a doubt, the best night i ever had at the end and i was never more sure with anyone, but Logan.

* * *

**Logan's POV:**

I woke up, the next morning not in the room, i was sharing with Mark. I opened my eyes and jumped a little as i saw, that my arms were around a girls waist. Then i relaxed. It was Cece, sleeping peacefully. I smiled at her and all the memories came flowing back to me. We really did it last night. Well, i couldn't be more happy, since it was with Cece, my first time. I couldn't help but grin like a fool. At first she was angry at me but the anger got to passion and it was amazing. She really trusted me again and i couldn't be more happy with her.

I kissed her neck and she started to stir.

My beautiful girlfriend turned around, still half asleep and smiled at me.

''Good morning.'' , i greeted her and kissed her short.

Cece closed her eyes and replied: ''Hmmm. I could wake up like this, every morning.''

I chuckled, pecked her one last time and then said: ''Well, but we have to wake up. It's...'' , i looked at the clock and my eyes widened a little. ''Already 11 a.m. The others are probably asking their selfs where we are.''

Cece groaned but then nodded.

''Fine.'' , she replied and then we stood up and got ourselves ready.

I saw that she was walking kinda weird.

Did i caused her that much pain, yesterday evening?

Cece saw my look and then answered my unspoken question: ''It's okay, Logan. It's supposed to hurt, the first time.''

I nodded, but i was still a little bit worried.

Maybe, i could've been more gentle...

Right before we went down, i kissed her one last time and she giggled.

Then we made our way downstairs in to the kitchen of the first floor, where the others were already sitting and chatting.

We walked in hand in hand and grinned like fools.

Well, no wonder after what happened.

Laura saw us first and greeted us: ''Hey , you two love birds!''

**Sarah's POV:**

I was sitting on the kitchen table, downstairs, thinking. I was totally confused. Since yesterday evening, i couldn't stop thinking about Logan. I mean, i totally forgot him after we broke up. Well, not forgot him but i got over him and now we kissed one time and i had to think about him all the time again. I think, i may have a crush on him again, but he's hopelessly in love with Cece again. Let's just say, i have a pretty good idea, why they both went in to the third floor and didn't come back down yet. I sighed, just as Laura came downstairs.

''Hey, bestie. What's up?'' , she greeted me confused.

I quickly shook my head and replied: ''Nothing, nothing. Everything perfect. I'm just a little bit tired from yesterday.''

Laura eyed me suspiciously but then nodded.

I tried to hide a groan and my disappointment about Logan's reaction.

Well, what did i expect?

He's head over heels for Cece.

The worst was: I also had to go to the mall with everyone except Laura and Logan today for their birthday present.

We already organized a party, well Dina and me.

Let's just say, it's going to be awesome.

Well, but Cece probably want to have the best birthday present ever for Logan and i really didn't want to see it.

I was in love with Logan again.

Why me?

I tried to distract myself and Laura and i started chatting.

After a while everyone else also came down, except Logan and Cece.

Where are those guys?

They better didn't do it at the shower.

After a while, Laura suddenly smiled and then greeted the two love birds, who just came in: ''Hey , you two love birds!''

I turned around, to see them walking in, hand in hand.

I groaned inside again and tried to look away.

The both grinned like fools.

After everybody else greeted them also, they sat down to us and we started chatting again.

I tried to not look at Logan.

After a while , Rocky looked at me knowing and i nodded.

''Well, Laura and Logan... Since you guys are getting along that well again, i kinda have a surprise for you... WE have a surprise for you.'' , i told them and they looked confused at me.

''It's not our birthday, yet Sarah.'' , Laura said, still confused.

Cece chuckled and i rolled my eyes.

''We know that, silly but since you guys barely did anything as siblings in the last time and your first common birthday after eight years is coming up soon, we wanted to make you an offer. Sarah told us, that as you were young, you loved to perform together. You both singing, Laura at the piano and Logan at the guitar. Well, we organized a practice room for you guys with all of that and a personal vocal- coach. '' , Cece explained to them and i saw there faces, lighting up.

I smirked and added: ''It's also the vocal- coach you had, back this time. He'll come in one hour to pick you up.''

Now they were grinning like fools.

I knew, they would like this.

They couldn't dance at all but damn, did they sound amazing together, when they sung.

Besides, that was one of the only things, they both really loved and we could go shopping meanwhile for their birthday presents.

''But only under one condition.'' , Gunther said. ''You have to sing something for us, soon.''

Laura grinned and then squealed.

''Thanks, guys! You are the best!'' , Laura exclaimed happy and Logan could only nod.

''Well, then it's settled!'' , Tinka said, chuckling.

That will be fun for the guys and we hopefully will have our fun, too.

Well, even though i had to keep myself in hold because of Logan.

He was happily taken.

* * *

**So that was it for the chapter! Not my longest but i hope you guys liked it! :)**


	13. AN! VOTE!

**Hay guys! I was really long suggesting, what the birthday presents for Logan and Laura might be and i have two ideas, but don't know which to use :D**

** Well and that's why i need your help! You get to decide, which one i'll use :)**

**Write a review here, which one i should use or write me a message! :D**

**Thanks to isabellajowell who helped me out a bit :)**

**Well here are the ideas :**

**First idea:**

**They get such normal things like accessories clothes, books, games, maybe a bracelet from their beloved and some chocolate.**

**(Plain simple, but normal :D )**

**Well, the second idea is also the idea, we're doing for my sister's 18th birthday and it's pretty original i think:**

**Both will get a survival box. Means there are all those things in, that they would need, if they strand on a desert island. For both with on the one hand the same but on the other hand total other things and also kinda funny. (We did it once at a friend and he had a priceless but happy face at that :D ) Will may also include bracelets from their beloved and may also a letter from every one out of the gang.**

**Well, i really need your help! Tell me, what you want them to get and write it in a review or in a message! **

**Idea one or two?  
**

**Already thank you for your votes! :D**

**The second one is more funny then serious :D Of course they won't land on a desert island! :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**


	14. Sibling moments and presents

**********Hay guys! Thanks for all the reviews again! :)**

**Haha so the vote was pretty obvious, for what you want me to do :D**

**About writing letters to the people, for their birthday...**

**I had an idea, since it would take like forever to put every letter in this story and i'm also only making it if you like it and if you even want to read the letters , because i don't need to write them but if you want to read them, i will :)**

**Well, anyways if i'm going to write the letters, i'm going to make it either as an own section or i'll just leave it completely. Your decision and if you say something about it please also with a comment for the story! :)**

**Well, i hope you guys enjoy the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**If it's over 10 reviews about the chapter also how you found the chapter, i'll post one of the letters tomorrow :) (the chapter of the party is the next chapter and the chapter after that but will start the day after tomorrow) You can also decide then which letter from who to which one of the siblings :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

_**Previously**_

**_Sarah's POV:_**

I smirked and added: ''It's also the vocal- coach you had, back this time. He'll come in one hour to pick you up.''

Now they were grinning like fools.

I knew, they would like this.

They couldn't dance at all but damn, did they sound amazing together, when they sung.

Besides, that was one of the only things, they both really loved and we could go shopping meanwhile for their birthday presents.

''But only under one condition.'' , Gunther said. ''You have to sing something for us, soon.''

Laura grinned and then squealed.

''Thanks, guys! You are the best!'' , Laura exclaimed happy and Logan could only nod.

''Well, then it's settled!'' , Tinka said, chuckling.

That will be fun for the guys and we hopefully will have our fun, too.

Well, even though i had to keep myself in hold because of Logan.

He was happily taken.

* * *

**Still in the beach house**

**Logan's POV:**

We were still sitting at home with our friends, me cuddling with Cece on the couch, while waiting for Samu, Laura's and mine vocal- coach to pick us up. I still couldn't believe, that the guys did that for us. That was just simply amazing. I really loved singing and especially with Laura it was always really much fun. We didn't do that in years and i couldn't wait for it. It was almost everything okay again, between us but talking about the past was still one of our huge problems. Maybe that will change now.

I sighed happily and Cece smiled up to me.

''I guess, you like the idea with the vocal- coaching pretty much?'' , she asked me and i chuckled.

I nodded and then replied: ''You guys couldn't have had a better idea.''

Cece grinned wide, but before she could say anything more, the doorbell rang.

Laura, who was sitting at the love seat with Gunther, grinned at me and we both stood up.

I gave Cece one last kiss on the mouth, said bye to everyone and then Laura and i rushed to the door.

I heard chuckling behind us but we ignored it.

Samu wasn't only a coach for us but also a good friend and like a second dad to us.

He helped us a lot, in the time where our parents fought, even though always alone since we already were at each other throats at that time.

He knew besides our family the best, what we went through.

As soon as we opened the door, Samu grinned at us.

''Samu!'' , Laura and i both cried in union and hugged him tight, like it was christmas and he was the best christmas present, we ever got.

He chuckled and hugged us back.

Then he greeted us: ''Hey, you two. Nice to see you again. Sarah told me, that you finally made up.''

We nodded and then Samu added: ''Well, but i'm here to pick you up for the vocal-coaching so let's go!''

The three of us went to his car and to his studio.

As we arrived there, Laura and i looked amazed at the now studio, with memories of the old wrecked little studio.

Samu chuckled.

''I guess, you guys like it?'' , he asked, grinning.

''It's amazing!'' , Laura replied and i could only nod.

Well, in that moment i realized for the first time, how long ago this all was.

''Wait a second.'' , i looked at Laura questioning. ''You weren't there after i left or why didn't you see the studio like that?''

Laura shook her head.

''I never was here again after we fought. To many memories of what happened.'' , she replied and my eyes widened a little.

Well, this really was a special place for us but i knew, that Laura loved singing as much as making Make-Up.

Samu smiled at the two of us.

Then he told us: ''This was always really special for you. I still know, as you came here for the first time. You already loved it and the best was, when you sang together. It was something , that you had in common and both loved. I still know the last time you guys were here and then the day you fought.''

''It was like our world breaking down forever.'' , i finished for Samu.

Laura nodded at me with tears in her eyes.

I took my sister in a hug and she sobbed in to my chest.

I couldn't help but let some tears fall as well.

I knew, that it would be hard to get back in to the past but that hard.

As we broke apart after calming down, i told her, honest: ''Well, but now we're siblings again and i love you, Laura. You're the best sister, i could ever wish for.''

Laura smiled at me happy and then replied: ''You're the best brother, i could ever wish for. I know, that it happened much but we can go through all the things together, that lie ahead of us.''

I nodded at her and then Samu awweed.

We looked at him and i chuckled.

Then he put a hand to his heart and said: ''That was so... touching. You guys really know how to make an old vocal- coach melt.''

Laura playfully punched him in the shoulder and he laughed.

''Well...'' , he added. ''To make this perfect and to also make your guys birthday perfect... How about we're going to practice some songs now?''

**C****ece's POV:**

After Laura and Logan finally went to their vocal-coaching, the rest of the gang and me went to the mall for their presents. I still had an ache in between my legs from last night but i tried to ignore it. I had to find the perfect present for the best boyfriend ever. What could i buy him? Maybe a simple but beautiful bracelet or something like this for his arm? Gosh, he's a guy, wouldn't that be creepy? Well, if it was something for his car keychains or so? Oh man... That could be complicated.

We just arrived at the mall and walked in, as Sarah asked: ''Does anyone have a good idea, what we can give them?''

Everybody shook their head.

''I have an idea!'' , Sarah suddenly cried.

Everybody looked at her questioning.

I didn't know, if i really wanted to do an idea from her...

I kinda didn't have that good of a feeling about her anymore after the whole kiss-thing.

''It should be creepy but also kinda funny... So what about we make something like a Logan or Laura survival box? Like, what would they need, if they strand on a desert island. Everything they love and they can't live without.'' , Sarah told us and i had to say, the idea was pretty good.

Why didn't i come up with that idea.

''Well, but i don't think that we can pack Cece in Logan's box and me in Laura's box.'' , Gunther replied and we all had to laugh at that.

Sarah rolled her eyes at him.

''Well, almost everything they can't live without. Besides we still have to figure out, what we'll all do in the boxes and maybe also with a letter from each one of us for them. I mean the party is going to be big. The presents should be awesome , too!'' , she said excited.

I nodded.

''I'm totally in.'' , i told her .

_'Well, i'll do that and also something personal for him... I just have to think what...' , _i added in my thoughts.

The others also agreed and then Dina exclaimed: ''Well, let's go shopping for the Logan and Laura survival boxes.''

Ty added chuckling: ''Yeah who knows? Maybe they'll somehow strand on a desert island on their party. Belongs on what Dina and Sarah planned.''

Everyone laughed and Sarah and Dina had to chuckle, too.

Rocky said: ''How does it always say? Be prepared for the worst.''

We all only bursted out in to laughter again and after we finally calmed down, we made our way to buy the things for Logan's and Laura's presents.

**(AN: Not going to tell, what'll all be in there. You'll see it , in the chapter they'll get it. By the way: If you also have ideas, what should be in there write me! :D)**


	15. Happy birthday

**Hay guys! Thanks for all the reviews again! :)**

**So :D Nobody said, if i should write the letters or not, so i just don't do it :/**

**Well, i don't know if you already read it , but the story is coming to an end, slowly :/ If you want to know more read all infos at the last chapter of my story 'I'm over thinking it up' :)**

**I HAD a complete change of mind :D Means the story will end other than i thought, but i hope that you still like it! :D**

**Well, but i hope you like the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews ! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

_**Previously**_

**_Cece's POV:_**

''Well, but i don't think that we can pack Cece in Logan's box and me in Laura's box.'' , Gunther replied and we all had to laugh at that.

Sarah rolled her eyes at him.

''Well, almost everything they can't live without. Besides we still have to figure out, what we'll all do in the boxes and maybe also with a letter from each one of us for them. I mean the party is going to be big. The presents should be awesome , too!'' , she said excited.

I nodded.

''I'm totally in.'' , i told her .

_'Well, i'll do that and also something personal for him... I just have to think what...' , _i added in my thoughts.

The others also agreed and then Dina exclaimed: ''Well, let's go shopping for the Logan and Laura survival boxes.''

Ty added chuckling: ''Yeah who knows? Maybe they'll somehow strand on a desert island on their party. Belongs on what Dina and Sarah planned.''

Everyone laughed and Sarah and Dina had to chuckle, too.

Rocky said: ''How does it always say? Be prepared for the worst.''

We all only bursted out in to laughter again and after we finally calmed down, we made our way to buy the things for Logan's and Laura's presents.

* * *

**The night before the twin's birthday**

**Sarah's POV:**

I was in my bed in Laura's and mine room, thinking about tomorrow. Laura and Logan's birthday was finally there and we were all super excited. We did the coolest things ever for them in their survival box and i think, they will just love it. Well, but i still couldn't get the crush on Logan out of my head... Maybe he will also fall for me, again. As if. The night, he was my fake-boyfriend was also the night, he did it with Cece for the first time. I could never get him back, could i? Well, maybe if i show him, what he misses. Well, but wouldn't that be unfair for Cece? I really like that girl and i didn't want to hurt her...

I groaned and switched sides on my bed.

Suddenly the light went on and Laura looked at me confused and worried.

''Sarah, is everything okay?'' , she asked me concerned.

I nodded, smiling at her.

Normally i would've told her it, but it was about her brother and one of her best friends in Chicago, so better not.

''Yeah, i just had a bad dream, nothing serious. Go back to sleep, birthday child.'' , i replied and she eyed me suspicious.

Did she know something?

''Sarah, i can see that something is wrong with you. You can't lie to your best friend.'' , she told me, curious.

I sighed. Sometimes i could punch her for knowing everything about me.

''What would you do, when you're in love with a boy, but he has a girlfriend?'' , i blurted out.

Shit. Did i say to much?

Laura raised an eyebrow and then replied: ''Do i know this guy?''

I shook my head and answered: ''No.''

Good thing was that i was a good liar in some points or she was to tired to ask more.

Then she just told me: ''If the guy is happy, i would just let it fall. Now i'm going back to sleep for what ever you guys planned for me in a few hours. Don't get your toes in a twist , bestie.''

With that she fall asleep again.

I groaned inside again but then fall asleep , too.

I couldn't do anything at the moment anyway.

Well, Logan was in less than a week away, again, right?

**In the morning**

**Logan's POV:**

I just woke up, realising what day was. It was Laura's and mine birthday. Our 17th birthday. The first birthday, we were celebrating together, again. I smiled at the thought and went out of the bed. Mark wasn't in his bed anymore. I looked at the clock. It was 12 p.m. Actually, i could've stayed longer in bed, but i decided not , to. Sooner or later i had to face, what the guys prepared for Laura and me, if i wanted , to or not. I groaned and stood up from bed. Well, at least i could spend some time with all of my friends here in that house and hove some more fun. Before i could even change (i had only pants on and were shirtless) , the door opened and Cece came in.

I smiled at her and stood completely up.

It wasn't like she never saw me shirtless or cloth less.

She looked short at my abs and then walked up to me and hugged me tight.

''Happy birthday, Logan.'' , she greeted me and i smiled.

I hugged her back and as we broke apart, she gave me a long kiss on the mouth.

I smiled in to the kiss and her hands went to my abs.

I had to held back my moan and she just smirked, as we broke apart.

Then Cece told me: ''I have something for you.''

I raised an eyebrow at her and told replied: ''I told you, that-''

''That you didn't want me to spend money on your birthday present, i know. Well, but i did anyway and i hope you like it.'' , she cut me , off and gave me a box.

I opened it.

In it was a leather bracelet with a little silver heart on it.

Cece looked worried at me.

''Logan, if you don't l-'' I quickly cut her off with a kiss.

''It's beautiful, Cece. Thank you so much.'' , i told her and she smiled, blushing.

It was so cute.

I leaned down and kissed her again.

She smiled in to the kiss and it soon turned in to a make out session.

After a while i broke apart and said to her: ''I should better get changed and then we go downstairs or i want to spend my birthday in this room.''

Cece chuckled and nodded.

Then she gave me one last kiss , told me: ''See you downstairs.'' and walked out.

I changed and put the leather bracelet around my arm.

I smiled. Cece was really the perfect girlfriend.

Then i went out of my room, to see that Laura also just walked out of Sarah's and her room.

Laura saw me and ran up to me, taking me in to a big hug.

''Happy birthday, sis.'' , i said to her and she hugged me a bit tighter.

''Happy birthday to you, too.'' , she replied.

I saw a silver heart necklace around her neck and had to chuckle.

''Birthday present from Gunther?'' , i asked her, chuckling.

She nodded grinning and then pointed at my leather bracelet.

''Seems like i'm not the only one, who already got a present.'' , she replied and i nodded, chuckling.

''Let's go downstairs.'' , i told her and with that we walked downstairs.

**Laura's POV:**

''Let's go downstairs.'' , he told me and with that we walked downstairs. We were greeted by the whole gang, singing 'Happy Birthday' for us and Mark and Gunther brought some huge birthday cakes in. Both with pictures of us in the cake. The picture with me was on a big strawberry cake and Logan's on a chocolate cake. My eyes went wide at this and after they finished singing 'Happy Birthday' they told us to finally blow out the candles and make a wish. That was so cliché but i did it anyway.

I'm not going to tell you, what i wished.

That was a secret.

Everyone clapped and i really felt like a 12 years old again but i didn't really mind.

After that we got from everyone a hug, also from Ty and Gunther after they put the cakes down.

The living room and the whole first floor was already decorated.

The guys had really outdone their selfs here.

It looked awesome.

The table was full of yummy things for breakfast and my stomach started growling.

Sarah chuckled and told us: ''Let's eat something. The guests are coming in three hours, you still have to get our presents and have to change for the party!''

Guests? Oh god.

What did my best friend plan?

I should've known, that it wouldn't be a small party with people like Sarah and Dina in the gang.

Well, but i had to go through it.

After all it was Logan's and my birthday.


	16. more than just one surprise

**Hay guys! Thanks for all the reviews again! :)**

******Don't know about the letters yet but i'll may do it, after finishing the story (at least the ones from their boyfriend/girlfriend and the ones for each other) :D**

******Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

_**Previously**_

**_Laura's POV:_**

Everyone clapped and i really felt like a 12 years old again but i didn't really mind.

After that we got from everyone a hug, also from Ty and Gunther after they put the cakes down.

The living room and the whole first floor was already decorated.

The guys had really outdone their selfs here.

It looked awesome.

The table was full of yummy things for breakfast and my stomach started growling.

Sarah chuckled and told us: ''Let's eat something. The guests are coming in three hours, you still have to get our presents and have to change for the party!''

Guests? Oh god.

What did my best friend plan?

I should've known, that it wouldn't be a small party with people like Sarah and Dina in the gang.

Well, but i had to go through it.

After all it was Logan's and my birthday.

* * *

**Logan's POV:**

After we ate breakfast, Sarah told Laura and me to go upstairs until they call us back downstairs for the presents. I didn't get why this was necessary and Laura only rolled her eyes at this but we went upstairs anyway. We went in to Laura's and Sarah's room and i remembered, that i still had to bring Laura's present as well. Well, i could take it , when we go downstairs again. I bought her a big Make- Up suitcase like you see at runway shows for the models with every Make-Up you can think of and a letter. After all what happened, i thought it would fit really much, to also write a letter.

I'm normally not the person, who's that good in writing about feelings but i tried it for my sister.

The only other person, i would do it for would be Cece.

Well, but her birthday is still a bit away.

Laura and i sat down on her bed.

Then she asked me: ''Are you excited about the party, they're throwing for us?''

I wasn't really that excited.

I was just happy to finally celebrate my birthday with my twin again.

I chuckled and replied: ''As excited as i was , as Cece's mom and out dad actually should marry.''

We both started laughing hard and then Laura laid her head on my shoulder.

''I'm glad that all of this worked out like this.'' , she told me and smiled.

I smiled, too.

''Me, too.'' , i said and hugged her from the side.

Before she could say more, Sarah shouted from downstairs: ''Guys, we're finished! Come downstairs!''

I chuckled and told Laura: ''I still have to take something out of my room. I'll see you in a minute.''

She raised an eyebrow at me but then nodded.

I went in to Mark's and my room and took Laura's present out of my dresser.

Then i walked back in to the hallway, where Laura waited.

She also had a packed present in her arms.

''Let's go downstairs.'' , she said to me and i nodded.

Then we went downstairs to the others.

They all stood in front of the couch and grinned at us.

''Happy Birthday!'' , they all cried and then went away from the couch.

**Laura's POV:**

''Happy Birthday!'' , they all cried and then went away from the couch. On the couch where two big boxes with photos from us on it. What was that? The boxes looked pretty simple. One in red for me and one in blue for Logan. Logan and i looked confused at each other. What was our present? That seemed to simple to be, what they planned for us, didn't it? Sarah chuckled at our expression and we just looked even more confused.

''You have to open them!'' , Sarah explained as a matter of a fact.

Logan and i looked again at each other and then Logan said to me: ''Lady's first.''

I rolled my eyes and walked to the red box.

I opened it and saw something standing on it.

''The Laura's survival box. Everything you should need on a desert island.''

I almost cracked up laughing as i saw that.

Logan also stepped in front now and saw it.

''Seriously guys?'' , he asked laughing.

''Just finally open them!'' , Cece cried and Logan and i laughed.

I opened my box and my eyes went wide.

In my box were at the top a beautiful spaghetti strap red dress with a black belt and black high heels.

Sarah smiled at my expression.

''That one is for the party.'' , she explained.

I carefully put the dress and the heels aside and then looked again in the box.

There were a flight ticket for L.A. (Sarah added to it: That you can come here again, soon) , chocolate and sweets, a new song book, CD's of my favorite singers, a photo album, accessories like earrings , bracelets, concert tickets and so on.

Coupons from Samu for more vocal- coaching.

Then there were also some books from my favorite authors (yes, i love reading), for make up and for writing songs also and also some mascara.

I had to laugh at the teddy bear and the photo from the whole gang, that we took on the beach.

I looked over my shoulder to Logan's box.

In his were two books over management and karate, also a flight ticket , a photo album as well, a book for guitar notes , CD's , concert tickets, coupons from Samu for more vocal coaching and also a teddy bear (don't ask) as well as three new beanies and he also had a red button up shirt and a dark jeans for the party in it, along with a picture of the gang, that we took at the beach.

In both boxes were also letters from each one out of the gang.

''You guys are crazy.'' , Logan exclaimed and i could only nod.

Rocky chuckled and replied: ''It was Sarah's idea and i guess you guys like it?''

We both looked at each other knowing and then turned around.

''Like it? We love it!'', i exclaimed, Logan nodded and we took the guys in to a big hug.

The others chuckled and as we broke apart, Cece told us: ''Well, you don't have the presents from each other yet.''

I almost face palmed myself, as well as Logan.

''Well, ... Here is my present for you.'' , Logan told me and gave me the package.

On it was a note:

_For the only girl, that i would let on my face or on my hair and the best twin ever. :)_

_P.S.: Except my girlfriend for other things ;)_

I chuckled and unpacked the present.

In it was a suitcase and as i opened it, my eyes went wide.

I always wanted a Make- up kit like the stars had it.

I throw my arms around him.

''Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!'' , i cried and Logan chuckled.

Then i quickly gave him my present.

He opened it and in it were a new skate board.

Logan also smiled and hugged me tight.

Then Ty said: ''Not that this picture is not adorable, but the party starts in a half hour!''

**After everyone was changed and as the first guests came**

**Sarah's POV:**

The party was already in a full blow. Laura and Logan were busy with talking with old friends and the other guys also got to know all the people here. Laura and Logan didn't seem to mind the whole small talk and if they weren't with each other somewhere, they were with Gunther or Cece somewhere. I wished i was the girl at Logan's side. I was just in the kitchen with Dina, putting some more chips in the bowls and talking. Dina was the one, i liked the most from the gang, since we were actually totally different but in some points just totally the same. Especially in organization and dominating. The party was really full still, but it was already 1 a.m. and slowly, the guests were going.

''Wow, the party is even better than i thought.'' , Dina admitted and i chuckled.

''Of course, it's awesome. We organized it.'' , i replied and she laughed as well.

Then i saw Logan and Cece, kissing each other, then walking in to other directions and i almost sighed.

Why did he have to be in love with her?

Dina saw my expression and asked me: ''Is everything okay?''

I nodded and smiled at her.

''Everything perfect. I'll be right back.'' , i told her and then rushed out of the kitchen in the direction where Logan went.

I really liked Cece but i just had to tell Logan the truth.

I saw him on the balcony, standing there with Laura.

They talked and laughed and i walked out to them.

''Hey bestie.'' , Laura greeted me and Logan also smiled at me.

I smiled back and melted a little.

How much i wish, that he was mine.

Then Laura looked at the glass door and almost face palmed herself.

''I have to go. Promised Gunther to sing a song with him.'' , she told us and then rushed back inside.

I walked the last steps to Logan and asked him: ''Well, how is your twinth-day?''

Logan laughed and replied: ''Twinthday? That's new.''

I just chuckled, too.

''Just thought about it.'' , i told him and he nodded.

''You guys really did an amazing job. I had so much fun, with my twin, my girlfriend and my friends.'' , he said to me and i sighed.

He looked confused at me.

''What's wrong?'' , he asked , confused.

''Nothing.'' , i replied quick but i could see, that he didn't believe me.

''Sarah, only because it happened so much, you can still tell me everything.'' , Logan told me and my heart skipped a beat, even though i knew, that he didn't mean it like i wanted him to mean it.

''It's nothing really.'' , i replied, looking in to his brown eyes and then to his full lips.

How i wished, that i could kiss them, again.

Logan rolled his eyes and then said: ''Sarah i m-''

I didn't know what got in to me , but i kissed him.

We were damn close and i just couldn't held it back , anymore.

He gasped and tried to back away but i kissed him harder.

_WHAT ARE YOU DOING? _Screamed my mind and after 10 seconds i broke apart and Logan looked shocked at me.

My eyes went wide as well and then he suddenly looked to the glass door.

There was standing Cece, with tears in her eyes and then she ran.

Oh. My. God.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Muhahahaha :D Well, i don't know if it was the third or second last chapter...**

**That's the first story, where i can tell you that the next chapter but i hope you guys liked it and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**(Yes i'm still sneaky and mean :D )**


	17. How could she?

**Hay guys! Thanks for all the reviews again! :)**

******Well, here is the second last chapter of the story! :D**

******The last one will come tomorrow or the day after that! :)**

******Hope you guys like the chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

******Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

_**Previously**_

**_Sarah's POV:_**

''Sarah, only because it happened so much,you can still tell me everything.'' , Logan told me and my heart skipped a beat, even though i knew, that he didn't mean it like i wanted him to mean it.

''It's nothing really.'' , i replied, looking in to his brown eyes and then to his full lips.

How i wished, that i could kiss them, again.

Logan rolled his eyes and then said: ''Sarah i m-''

I didn't know what got in to me , but i kissed him.

We were damn close and i just couldn't held it back , anymore.

He gasped and tried to back away but i kissed him harder.

_WHAT ARE YOU DOING? _Screamed my mind and after 10 seconds i broke apart and Logan looked shocked at me.

My eyes went wide as well and then he suddenly looked to the glass door.

There was standing Cece, with tears in her eyes and then she ran.

Oh. My. God.

* * *

**Cece's POV:**

I was standing at the glass door, wanting to walk back out to Logan as i saw him, talking with Sarah. I knew now, that Logan didn't want anything from her but i still didn't trust Sarah fully. Something was weird with her since the jam and i couldn't quiet put my finger on it. Especially in front of Logan... Something was wrong with her and i quiet didn't like it. I had to find out what, before worse happens. I didn't want anyone to ruin this perfect vacation with my best friends. I really like Sarah actually but... I didn't know.

I looked outside the glass door again and they were still talking.

I tried to catch some words but it was impossible.

It was way to loud here for half past one in the morning.

The glass door, didn't make it any better but i had to know, what they were talking about!

Sarah looked really worried and a bit... sad?

What was wrong with this girl?

Logan just looked confused.

Okay, what were they talking about?!

I just wanted to open the door to the balcony as Sarah suddenly grabbed Logan and kissed him.

That knocked everything out of me.

She was kissing my boyfriend!

Tears were in my eyes by now.

I saw, that Logan tried to push her away but this was still to much to take.

After 10 seconds they broke apart and as they saw me , they both gasped.

I just ran away and upstairs in to the third floor.

In the room where i lost my virginity to the boy , who just kissed his ex.

I started crying.

Why did this have to happen?

The birthday started so good and now...

What should i do?

I cried harder, as suddenly Logan asked me, standing at the door: ''Cece?''

I looked completely up to him in to his beautiful and shocked as well, brown eyes but i was also angry at him.

He should've known, that this won't go good.

''You should've done something Logan. Why did you talk to her alone? Why did you let her hurt me like that? I- Why did you let her kiss you?'' , i snapped at him and he sighed.

**Logan's POV:**

''You should've done something Logan. Why did you talk to her alone? Why did you let her hurt me like that? I- Why did you let her kiss you?'' , she snapped at me and i sighed. I knew, that i should've done something but i was just shocked and i wanted to run after Cece. I never excepted Sarah, to kiss me. Heck, i didn't even except her to be still in love with me. I knew, that Cece had all rights to be angry but it really wasn't my fault. She saw, that Sarah was the one who kissed me. I didn't feel anything while the kiss.

Cece was the only one for me and i would've spent the whole party only with her alone, if i could.

Well, okay also maybe two hours or so with Laura...

''Cece, i don't want anything from Sarah. I didn't know, that she's going to kiss me and i didn't kiss her back. I only love you and you know that.'' , i explained to her, desperate as i saw that she had tears in her eyes.

I took her in to my arms and she sobbed in to my chest.

Right now, i could kill Sarah.

I hated it, to see Cece like that.

Cece told me: ''My heart broke, as i saw that. I hate this Logan. I love you, too and i'm not angry at you. I'm just upset but angry at Sarah!''

''Guys?'' , Rocky suddenly asked at the door and with her were also the rest of the gang.

Everybody looked shocked at us.

Well, they didn't see what happened only a few minutes ago.

''What is wrong?'' , Laura asked confused and concerned.

The whole gang went in to the room and waited for an answer from us.

Cece just cried harder and i tried to tell them, what exactly happened.

As i was finished, everyone gasped.

''I can't believe, that Sarah did that!'' , Laura cried angry about her best friend.

Tinka nodded.

''She should've known it better. Especially at your guys birthday!'' , Tinka exclaimed and everybody nodded.

Then we all stood silence.

The vacation was ruined and everybody knew it.

I also imagined an other end for Laura's and mine birthday...

''What should we do now?'' , Gunther asked the unspoken question from everyone.

Nobody said anything.

''I don't want to stay here.'' , Cece told us and i could understand good, why.

''Me neither.'' , i replied and tightened my grip around her.

I could feel her smile, slightly.

''I would say, we're going to sleep now and tomorrow we'll drive home. It doesn't make sense, to stay here anymore..'' , Rocky said to us and everybody nodded.

It would be to risky to drive home now and it would be impossible to find a hotel at that time.

''Guys? Did you also noticed that it's quiet now?'' , Dina asked confused.

That was true. You actually heard the music loud everywhere in the house.

Then Sarah stood at the doorway.

''That's because i told the guests to go home.'' , she told us and i glared at her.

She ruined everything.

The perfect party, the perfect birthday.

I'd love to rip the plane ticket in two, that she gave Laura and me to come back.

Sarah saw my expression and Cece looked also up, glaring at her as well as the rest of the gang.

Sarah looked guilty at us and said: ''Guys, i'm sorry, i-''

''Save it, Sarah.'' , i told her angry. ''You ruined everything. Not only Laura's and mine birthday but also almost Cece's and mine relationship, again!''

I almost shouted at her and she jumped back a little.

''I really thought you were a best friend Laura, but that. Unbelievable.'' , Laura added , shaking her head.

Deuce added also: ''We're going home, in a few hours. After what you did, there's no reason in staying here. If you don't mind but that is something you own us, we want to get some sleep before driving a whole day home after a ruined vacation.''

The whole gang nodded and Sarah looked at us shocked.

Then she got angry and cried: ''Fine have it your way! I didn't mean to do this and i actually just wanted to give you a good vacation but sorry!''

With that she stormed out of the room.

Laura groaned at her now ex- best friend and then said: ''Well, seems like i'm going to sleep alone in the third floor.''

Rocky shook her head.

''No way. You're going to sleep in Cece's and mine room. We're just putting your mattress and your things in there. We have to pack anyway.'' , she told her and i nodded.

Cece added: ''I just want to be out here as soon as it's possible.''

I sighed, kissed her hair and replied: ''There you are not the only one, Cece. We all want to.''


	18. Let's go home (the end)

**Hay guys! Thanks for all the reviews again! :)**

******Yeah, so... This is the last chapter of the story and my season 4 is also ending soon... Gosh, i never was good with goodbye words so i'm just making it short: You still have three other stories from me ahead besides this and my season 4 and i really wish that you also get a look at them. I have to say that i really hope, that people are still writing SIU stories. I mean look at ICarly or so guys, it's over since over a year and the people are still writing. Don't get your hopes down. You're all amazing and you know that :)**

******Well, i hope you'll enjoy the last chapters and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

******Love you guys as always xx**

**************P.S.: Can't promise anything because of the letters yet but i'll try to do them, if you still want them .**

* * *

_**Previously**_

**_Logan's POV:_**

''I really thought you were a best friend Sarah, but that. Unbelievable.'' , Laura added , shaking her head.

Deuce added also: ''We're going home, in a few hours. After what you did, there's no reason in staying here. If you don't mind but that is something you own us, we want to get some sleep before driving a whole day home after a ruined vacation.''

The whole gang nodded and Sarah looked at us shocked.

Then she got angry and cried: ''Fine have it your way! I didn't mean to do this and i actually just wanted to give you a good vacation but sorry!''

With that she stormed out of the room.

Laura groaned at her now ex- best friend and then said: ''Well, seems like i'm going to sleep alone in the third floor.''

Rocky shook her head.

''No way. You're going to sleep in Cece's and mine room. We're just putting your mattress and your things in there. We have to pack anyway.'' , she told her and i nodded.

Cece added: ''I just want to be out here as soon as it's possible.''

I sighed, kissed her hair and replied: ''There you are not the only one, Cece. We all want to.''

* * *

**A few hours later in the room of Cece and Rocky**

**Laura's POV:**

I was in the room of Cece and Rocky , where i slept for the night, finishing packing. We would all go already tomorrow. The day after Logan's and mine birthday. I couldn't believe, that all of this had happened. My best friend tried to break my brother and his girlfriend apart. Not only that, Cece was also one of my best friends. I really thought, she was a real best friend but she wasn't. What if Cece would've got it wrong and they had broken up? Sarah sometimes really didn't think but this time she got to far. I sighed.

Cece suddenly asked me from behind: ''You're also still as angry as yesterday?''

I nodded and smiled at her weak.

I knew, that this thing was bothering her the most.

The others were also really angry but Cece was furious and at the end of her nerves because of that.

I heard her crying last night.

She really had a hard time because of Sarah and totally didn't deserve that.

''Sarah is a prat. I can't believe that my actual best friend behaved like that to Logan and you. I'm so sorry.'' , i replied looking guilty.

Cece smiled at me slightly.

Then she told me: ''You don't have any reasons to be sorry. It wasn't your fault and nobody blames you. You just wanted to have a good vacation, like all of us.''

I nodded but it was still bothering me.

I should've known, that this will go wrong.

Okay, maybe i couldn't have known it but i should've known, who was Sarah talking about the night before the birthday from Logan and me.

Then Cece added: ''I'm going downstairs, now and help Rocky and Ty with making sandwiches for the drive. Logan is still in his room. Come downstairs when you guys are ready.''

I nodded and Cece walked out of the room.

I went back to packing my suitcase, as i found the plane ticket Sarah gave me.

Well, it would be wasted money, if i throw it away.

I put it in a pocket of the suitcase and then zipped it up.

Finished. Finally.

The suitcase has a lot more inside because the survival box thing and it looked, like it was about to explode.

I sighed. It didn't really make sense, to come once back here again.

Mom was dead. Sarah wasn't my best friend anymore and with everybody else of L.A. i barely had any contact.

''I don't know why, but i'll still miss L.A.'' , Logan told me from the door.

I turned around to look in to the concerned and hurt eyes from my twin.

I knew exactly, what he meant.

''It's still our home. Even now that mom.. is away and Sarah is a prat. All the memories will never go away.'' , i replied and Logan chuckled.

It happened to much in both ways.

Good and bad but L.A. will never be forgotten for us.

The pictures of what all happened in L.A. will always be in our minds.

''That's true. I thought, when i'll come back, i'll have a good time and it indeed was a good time , until last night...'' , he said to me and i had to chuckle , too.

''Who knows? Maybe we're still to childish to celebrate our birthday without our family.'' , i replied and then i realized what i just said.

The only one, really close to us was our dad.

He was in Chicago.

Mom wasn't there anymore.

Logan saw my look and then told me: ''Laura, we'll always have us, no matter what happens. Mom wouldn't have wanted to see us like this.''

I nodded and then just said to him: ''Let's go downstairs.''

We went to the door.

Before we went out, Logan asked me: ''Do you think, we'll ever come back?''

I sighed and replied: ''I have no idea. Maybe, when the scars are healed and we were in Chicago long enough but now, let's go finally home.''

To our real home, now.

**Cece's POV:**

We all were downstairs, waiting for Laura and Logan to come down. We all knew it was hard for them, to leave L.A. again, no matter what happened. All the memories. The good ones and the bad ones. I lived in Chicago since forever but they spent their childhood here and Laura even more. I didn't want to imagine, how it was to have nothing to hold on here anymore. I knew, that Sarah was in the kitchen and also waited for them to came down. Well, if she'll touch my boyfriend or Laura again... Never mind.

I was still lost in thoughts, as they finally came down, smiling weak at us.

Logan walked up to me and i hugged him from the side, while Gunther went to Laura.

''Are you guys ready?'' , Ty asked the two .

We all were and we were waiting for them, to be it, too.

We all knew, that it was hard for them and they should have as much time as they needed to get over this.

It was hard to leave the actual home.

Well, but we'll do anything to make Chicago to their new real home.

Logan and Laura looked at each other and then nodded.

''Yes. I think we're ready. Waisting more time here, doesn't make any sense.'' , Laura replied a little bit more determining.

I smiled at her and then up to Logan.

Both of them were more in kinda a trance.

They still have to process what all happened now.

Well, me , too but i just lost a 'friend'.

Logan and i were still together but for the twins, it was more.

Gunther kissed Laura's hair and then told us: ''Come on, let's go home.''

We all nodded and just wanted to walk out, as Sarah came out of the kitchen.

''Guys!'' , she cried and we all turned around, glaring at her.

None of us talked to her, since what happened yesterday and it was better that way.

''What do you want Sarah?'' , Logan snapped at her angry and tightened his grip around me.

Sarah looked down and didn't say anything for a minute.

Then she replied: ''I am really sorry. I didn't want it to end like this.''

Laura sniffled a laugh and then told her: ''Well, but it did. Sarah, it happened to much. The apologize comes to late for now.''

Even though, we probably all thought that we'll never forgive her.

Sarah sighed and then said: ''I can't say anything more. Have fun on your way back home.''

With that she walked back in to the kitchen.

We all looked at each other and then Logan told us: ''Let's go home.''

* * *

**I hope you guys liked the story! :)**

**Thanks for the 174 reviews so far and for the last reviews that are about to come! :)**

**You guys are amazing and i hope, that you get a look at my other stories, too! :D**

**Stay tuned for more from me! :)**


End file.
